<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>airing out his dirty laundry by TheBizarreKaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924329">airing out his dirty laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar'>TheBizarreKaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bladder Control, Blank Period, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Hatake Kakashi, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Fuuinjutsu, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In Public, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, Jealousy, Kama Sutra, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Naruto is 17, Oblivious Hatake Kakashi, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Omorashi, Pining, Power Bottom Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Questions, Repression, Resolved Sexual Tension, Side Effects, Sleeping Together, Temporary Amnesia, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watersports, drunk cuddling, hangovers, magnetic attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Kakashi surprised that it's come to this? And what exactly did he do in his past life to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment?</p><p>**Heavy Editing in Progress**<br/>*Will be updated AFTER the story is finished**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What kind of job?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Kakashi forgets how innocent his own former student is. It's easy to, since he became a war hero at the tender age of 16. Plus he was a student of Jiraiya, the infamous author of his beloved erotic novels. And hell, how was he supposed to be believe he was, when Naruto invented a jutsu that had a full frontal display of all luscious curves and a seductive temptress.</p><p>So when those words dropped out of his mouth like a bombshell he really shouldn't have been so surprised. Yet here he was, mouth agape behind his mask and nursing his neck at the possible whiplash he just gave himself.</p><p>"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's a handjob?" Naruto asks one day, as nonchalantly as if he were asking him the weather. They were sitting at Ichiraku's for their weekly dinner on friday night, and they had been chatting for over an hour or so just catching up when Naruto decided to give Kakashi a god damn heart attack.</p><p>"Don't you think that topic is a little...<em>ahem </em>inappropriate? All considering..." He gestured to the patrons of the restaurant, which was few at most. Naruto just gave him a confused look, as if he didn't understand. Which is when Kakashi then realized. <em>Oh my god, he actually doesn't know.</em></p><p>"What? Inappropriate? Pssh c'mon...isn't it like what you describe a jutsu or something? Or wait...no? Could it be a slang term for a mission? I bet that's what it is! Well? Which is it?"</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to tell this bright eyed boy that his pure thoughts were so utterly wrong. It wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this? He felt dirty all of a sudden, and that was really something. Because he was known for reading all the smut and porn in broad daylight, in front of <em>children </em>for god's sakes.</p><p>"Maa...well this is quite unexpected Naruto. Didn't you learn this while you were traveling abroad with Jiraiya? Surely you must have?" Naruto hesitated, his wide grin dropping suddenly and just when Kakashi thought Naruto finally got it, he felt the other shoe drop. "Don't tell me..." His voice dropped its volume and he curled his hand over his mouth to whisper between them. "It's a forbidden jutsu?"</p><p>Again why did this happen to him of all people. "No Naruto, it's not. Are you messing with me right now because I swear..." Kakashi grumbled, rubbing between his eyes and leaning backwards on his stool. "So...if it's not any of those, then what is it?" Naruto asked annoyed. He crossed his arms and pinched his eyes closed in that impossible Naruto way of his.</p><p>"We are not having this conversation here, come on." Kakashi shot from his seat in a rush, dropped whatever change he had in his pockets on the counter and left the establishment. He tried to control the absolute flames licking across his face at the moment.</p><p>Reading about these things was one thing. In the privacy of one's own mind, they were like secrets hidden away like a forgotten treasure. Speaking them aloud was an entirely different situation. What can one expect when he could barely read those few pages to gather critical information. He could try to run away, but Naruto had a little tool at his disposal that would pinpoint his location immediately.</p><p>He could offer an excuse, that most likely would end up coming back to bite him in the ass. The only solution here is to suck it up and tell him the honest truth. Either way he was in quite a tough spot. He never bothered to turn around to see if Naruto was actually following him but when a bandaged hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from walking he didn't have to. But he did have another question burning in his mind. Why did he stop him?</p><p>He looked up at his former student with furrowed brows and the light airy chuckle that mingled in the cool night air had him suck in his breath so fast it left him winded. "What is it?" Kakashi was lost watching the way Naruto's eyes crinkled when he smiled and barely heard the next words out of his mouth. "You passed your house." Kakashi looked around then to peruse his surroundings and found that, yes, he did indeed pass his house. By four whole blocks.</p><p>"Maa, sorry I guess I was just lost in thought." He turned away and walked back towards the location of his home with Naruto right on his heels. If he had been on the wrong side of a bad day he would have completely ignored the way Naruto was acting like an excited puppy about to get the largest bone in the world. Yet the day had actually been quite nice, everything going right for once and he knew something was about to make the day end amazingly or fuck it up in the worst way possible.</p><p>Maybe he could avoid Naruto for like...the rest of his life. Either way he was right on his doorstep and about to break some news to Naruto. He couldn't help but hope he didn't ruin the close friendship that had developed over the past few months. Maybe he was just--</p><p>"You are definitely overthinking things. You've been just standing there for like five minutes now. Everything okay sensei?" Naruto peered over Kakashi's shoulder and quirked his eyebrow in worry at the frozen hand holding the key just out of reach from his lock.</p><p>Kakashi had to swallow the hysterical whine that threatened to break free at the way Naruto just hung off his shoulder, breath fanning over his heated cheek. That was the last thing he wanted right now. Not with the bomb he was about to drop.</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat, and quickly unlocked his door stepping throught the threshold and flicking on the lights. He was greeted by the barking and shouting of his ninken and he had to suppress the sudden smile that erupted on his face at the way Naruto cooed at them.</p><p>While they were fiercely intelligent in battle they were still dogs at heart and Naruto was one of the very few people who had the ability to turn them into goofy little shits. But that's an ability he was always in awe of. Because he did that to him too. Seemed to make him forget about all of the troubles that pestered him. Not tonight though, because Naruto was the reason for his stress and was about to shave a few years off his life.</p><p>Naruto was laying on the ground allowing the dogs to trample him and slobber all over his face and giggling like a god damn child. All the more reason he didn't want to do this. He didn't care that he was about to turn 18, he wanted to preserve whatever little innocence he had left. "You want something to drink? I have water, tea, uh--"</p><p>"Ya know, you're acting really weird. You act like I haven't been here every friday night after dinner." Naruto peered up at him from his position on the floor. What a cheeky little brat. But it was true, he was definitely acting out of character. He swallowed the sudden lump forming in his throat and chuckled nervously to make light of the situation.</p><p>"Am I? Sorry about that." He made himself comfortable on his couch and sighed at the moment's reprieve. Naruto looked at him wide-eyed, as if he had three heads or something. "Okay, seriously what is going on? You never apologize unless you're late."</p><p>He wished he had just a bit more time to relax before they started <strong><em>this</em></strong> conversation. But guess that was asking for too much. He sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling with disdain before nodding and searching Naruto's worried expression. Right. Better get this over with then he can curl under his covers and hide for the rest of his life. </p><p>"About what you asked me before. Um...well you see a h-handjob job is w-when...is when" Kakashi's face blistered into a deep scarlet and he buried his face in his hands embarrassed. He mumbled the rest of his explanation into his gloves and Naruto could swear he saw steam rise from his head.</p><p>Naruto sat there dumbfounded. He didn't even remember he asked that question in the first place. And the only other time he'd seen his sensei like this was when he was forced to read <em>Makeout Tactics </em>out loud. He had nothing else to go on because Kakashi had effectively muffled the last part. The only part that actually mattered.</p><p>"Um can you repeat that, I didn't hear you." Kakashi made a noise of complaint and lifted his head away from his hands diverting his attention towards the very fascinating wall right behind Naruto's shoulder. "I said it's when someone strokes your d-dick." At that moment in time, you could tell Kakashi he was on fire and he'd probably believe you.</p><p>Naruto hummed and brought a finger up to his chin in thought. "Oh...so that's all it is. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He smiled brightly at the silver haired man and Kakashi had to to grab at his chest because he felt like he died a little inside at just how calmly Naruto took that information. Meanwhile he was left to melt into his sofa as Naruto left the room for a bit.</p><p>Naruto came back and dropped some books in his lap and Kakashi came to, just to feel a blood vessel precariously on the verge of popping when he recognized the familiar titles in gradually increasing horror. Oh god please no.</p><p>"So then Kakashi-sensei...What's a blowjob?" And as innocent as that boy usually was there a glint of mischief lurking in those eyes and Kakashi prayed to god he would survive the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ropebunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi should have really said no, but he was a weak man when it came to Naruto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had been in many strange situations in his entire life. But <em>this</em>... This takes takes cake by far. He felt like his soul left his body around the fiftieth question that left Naruto's mouth. And he was broken. Shattered and his mind was just spewing whatever nonsense decided to filter through. He should have been alarmed at the vast knowledge he had on the topic at hand but then again he was infamously known for his peculiar hobby.</p><p>Naruto had made himself quite comfortable on the floor by his own legs, leaning against them for support. Kakashi had lost the will to live let alone the ability to acknowledge that having any sort of contact right now was going to be the death of him.</p><p>"I had no idea you could use vegetables like that sensei. Okay so what's...um...shi-ba-ri?" Naruto squinted his eyes down at the text in the book in his lap, trying to sound out the unfamiliar word. Throughout the night and into the crack of dawn he had delved deep into the large collection of romantic novels his teacher owned. The floor was littered with them and covered almost every inch of the living room. The dry monotone voice came automatically answering simply on impulse.</p><p>"Shibari is the decorative art of rope bondage." Came his reply, short and to the point and Naruto pursed his lips. "Sensei...?" Kakashi lowered his eyes, his tired half closed eyes and took in the curious look. "It's not quite for the person being bound but for the pleasure of the one doing the tying. Of course there are some such cases where it is the complete opposite."</p><p>Naruto made a face and moved on. "Okay...what's--" Kakashi felt his composure crack. He had bypassed dissociation a long time back and was now going to go into fight or flight mode. He had to put his foot down at some point. He wasn't Naruto's personal walking encyclopedia. "Shut up Naruto. Enough is enough." He breathed his voice sharp in contrast to his companion, who hadn't lost nearly enough energy.</p><p>"W-what?" Naruto gave him a hurt look. And in that instant Kakashi probably should have held back and remembered just how innocent his former student was. How sensitive he was. How...gentle he was. But he didn't and he regretted that when the next words left his mouth.</p><p>"It's really irritating to sit here and be interrogated and listen to you whine all night. Please kindly shut the fuck up and go home Naruto. I want to sleep." Naruto's eyes widened and as soon as the words left his mouth and that wide bright smile downturned into a trembling frown and tears started to fall did he realize his mistake.</p><p>"No wait. I didn't mean...Naruto! Wait!" He shot from his spot on the couch and tripped over half the upturned books on his way to chase after his hysterical student. He heard the door slam shut and he buried his head into his arms mumbling an unheard apology from his splayed form on the ground.</p><p>The next week was unbearable to say the least. Thankfully whatever god decided to torment him on friday night gave him reprieve as he had no encounters with the blonde at all. Which should have given him relief but instead it made him guilty way beyond what he normally felt. He needed to give Naruto a decent apology the next time they met but Kakashi hadn't seen head nor tails of him in days.</p><p>Friday was coming up and normally they would have seen each in passing by the mission center but...Kakashi felt a surge of guilt at the absence of the blonde. It was getting to be that time and he only hoped that Naruto would possibly show up despite all this.<br/>_____</p><p>Naruto was determined. Of course he was still hurt by the words that were thrown at him but he understood. He had selfishly forced Kakashi to stay up at ungodly hours to answer all of his questions. He was greedy and didn't take Kakashi's feelings into account. He need to apologize for taking up his precious time and making him so stressed that he snapped at him.</p><p>He really <em>really </em>enjoyed spending time with him and hoped he didn't mess that up. There was one more book that he wanted to understand and he hoped that Kakashi wasn't too pissed to teach him.</p><p>When he left his house that night he failed to take into account that he had somehow left with a book in hand. And this book was something else. Some kind of book with a lot of pictures and though he tried to follow some of the diagrams with his clones, he couldn't stop from tangling up in a pile of limbs. Perhaps it might be the breaking point but...it didn't hurt to ask...right?</p><p>So it became friday evening and he made his way to his favorite restaurant and he almost tripped over his own feet when he spotted familiar silver hair waiting for him.<br/><br/>He sat down and eyed Kakashi warily. Neither spoke but there was a mutual agreement there nonetheless. It was quite awhile before the tension was broken and it came from something unexpected. Well. Rather <em>someone</em> unexpected.</p><p>Tsunade of all people, stood behind them and blandly looked between the two shinobi. "I don't know what happened between you two. And frankly I don't care. Fix this before I force you both on active leave. Have a great night you two." She smiled viciously at them and they could feel the burning gaze drilling in the back of their heads. Sakura peeked under the noren and mouthed an apology at them before her and Tsunade left.</p><p>"Well that was interesting." Kakashi sighed and turned to look at his comrade. Suddenly wishing he didn't because curious blue eyes caught his dark grey ones and he felt a chill run down his spine at the deja vú he felt. <em>'Please don't let tonight be like that again.'</em></p><p>"I--" Naruto started before he was interrupted by Kakashi. "I'm--" they looked at eachother and then they both looked away before they turned to eachother again. They interrupted themselves a second time before Naruto laughed breathily. "Hah, what the hell..." The moment gave Kakashi pause and a warm tingle spread over his face when Naruto smiled in such a gentle way with all teeth and squinted eyes, there was no way he was anything other than innocent.</p><p>But Kakashi knew better than to trust these moments. Especially when he should have realized what Naruto would bring down on him. He really ought to have realized sooner, maybe pretend to be sick or something. There way no way he should have let him back inside his house. His sanity was forgotten at the door, literally.</p><p>So when Naruto smiled and he felt that spark of something sitting lighter than air in his chest, he blurted out without thinking. "I missed this." Naruto's eyes blinked slowly, registering the words and the deep ache in his body lifted when he saw the usual calm seep into Kakashi's features. They relaxed to each other's company and the atmosphere brightened significantly.</p><p>Dinner wasn't anything eventful, yet the normalcy was exactly what they needed. Both had forgiven the other way before the night even started so it was easy for the two to get back into their routine. Kakashi and Naruto walked in comfortable silence and too soon they were walking through his door, met by enthusiastic canines.</p><p>Now when Kakashi said he left his sanity at the door he wasn't kidding. He watched in awe as Naruto kneeled down and showered his ninken with love and attention and thought. <strong><em>'Ah. I wish I could always come home to this.'</em></strong> And then Naruto turned and smiled too brightly at him and Kakashi thought again, this time in dawning awareness. <strong><em>'So this is what love is.'</em></strong></p><p>And then it all came crashing down when his eye was drawn to the hauntingly familiar book that Naruto pulled out of thin air. <em>'Where the fuck did Naruto get a copy of the Kama Sutra?' </em>And he must have pissed some deity off in a past life because he could have sworn his heart just shattered to a million pieces.</p><p>"Ne, I was wondering Kakashi-sensei...can you help me with this?" Ah, of course because why wouldn't he help his 17 year old student practice positions for sexual intercourse. There was nothing strange about that at all. His eyes shut and he lost his will to fight against the situation. He was doomed right from the start.</p><p>He really should have just realized sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karma is a Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi is torn between yes and no. Naruto makes the choice for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi opened his eyes in blatant surprise at the sudden hand gripping his. He looked down at the sparkling blue eyes, filled with honest curiosity, and Kakashi <em>almost</em> yanked his hand away. He knew he was trapped, literally, against his door and cornered by his former student. He would never win in this situation. Well he might have, had he decided to use any of his known jutsu. Yet, he feared Naruto might take it the wrong way. So he nodded despite himself and let the blonde lead him to his living room...Scratch that.</p><p><em>'Why are we headed in the wrong direction? Why are we headed towards my bedroom?!' </em>Kakashi was sweating in all the wrong places, and he felt like he had been tossed inside the lava pit of a volcano. Suddenly they were standing face to face next to his bed and though Naruto was speaking, Kakashi heard absolutely nothing besides a high pitched ringing.</p><p>It was obvious in the way Naruto stared at him afterwards, that he had asked him a question. Kakashi licked his lips, and nervously focused on their interlocked fingers. "What was that?" Naruto pushed the open book into Kakashi's gaze and let go of his hand to point at one of the more...intimate diagrams. Kakashi stood petrified, scared to so much as twitch in the wrong direction. Because Naruto was his innocent 17 year old student and this was more than just practice. At least for him.</p><p>What if he noticed? What if it was written clear as day on his face? Thankfully he had his mask, otherwise he would have lost his damn mind. Little did he forget that the body had telltale signs that would be blatantly obvious between two close individuals. He really shouldn't have forgotten. But Naruto smelled of cool rain, and summer grass. And he was warm and Kakashi couldn't really think straight with him pressed up against his body like that.</p><p>So when Naruto repeated himself and looked at him for confirmation, Kakashi was at war with himself. "Can we try this one? I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong before." Kakashi looked at him incredulously, and it was as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on him. He wasn't given a chance to answer because Naruto decided for him. He stripped them of shinobi headbands and supply pouches before Kakashi had a chance to react.</p><p>Naruto invaded his personal space and looked at the picture closely, before grabbing one of Kakashi's legs. He had no choice but to go with it, otherwise he would have just injured someone in some way. How embarrassing would that be? Kakashi was grateful of his flexibility at this point because he really didn't want to deal with the repercussions. He grabbed Naruto's bicep to stabilize himself and found himself staring at Naruto's concentrated face, instead of paying attention to what was actually happening. Big mistake.</p><p>He felt a heavy stretch, as his ankle was placed on the opposite shoulder. It wasn't that painful, more like a slight burning sensation running through his leg. While he was an active shinobi, he wasn't used to such a degree of stretching. He usually avoided things of this nature as much as possible. He wasn't a contortionist and he should've told Naruto as such, but his lips were sealed shut. And there was a very good reason for that.</p><p>Naruto grabbed Kakashi's thigh and hip and pulled him flush against him so that there was no where for Kakashi to go. And the action caused Kakashi to gasp out loud, not in pain but because there was a softness pressing against him and his own had no business getting involved. Naruto ignored it and smiled, oblivious to Kakashi's dilemma at the situation. "What do you think sensei? Did I do it right?"</p><p>Kakashi's throat was <em>very</em> dry. He glanced over at the book and sure enough they were in a position quite similar to the picture. He'd seen it plenty of times but had never assumed he would use it. Then again he also never thought he'd ever be placed in the woman's role. But this was for Naruto's benefit so, who was he to complain? "I suppose it's passable." He replied curtly, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He made the mistake of looking back at Naruto. <em>'Was Naruto always this tall? I swear I was looking down at him just last week.'</em></p><p>Naruto pushed his leg backwards with an awestruck face, amazed at how pliant his body was. Kakashi eased his leg down and stepped back from him and cleared his throat. "Uh, say Naruto, how many of these did you want to practice?" Naruto was flipping through the pages and peeked behind his shoulder to let his gaze settle on his former teacher's hunched form. Odd.</p><p>"Hmm, about seven I think...I mean there's alot here but they're all mostly similar." He stopped and held the book out to Kakashi and tapped at one of the pages. "How...fun." The silver-haired man gave a dry remark and tossed the book at the bed and let himself be manhandled once again.</p><p>He placed his bare hands on the ground, having removed his gloves beforehand. Naruto grabbed his thighs and pulled him backwards roughly to meet his hips. The action felt almost real that Kakashi was having heart palpitations. Beyond the physical developments at the actions, Kakashi could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into awareness.</p><p>Before it was just a little glimmer, of radiant sunshine and puppy love. Now, however, it had morphed into something carnal. Delicious. And Kakashi craved it, but this kind of thing was dangerous and he needed to keep himself from making any mistakes.</p><p>He needed to stop, for his sanity, lost and forgotten at the door. But Naruto was just getting started. Kakashi's voice was strained as he spoke from below. "This one isn't quite...as appealing as I thought it would be." He said that, but in reality he would let Naruto use this position all the time. It was suddenly getting harder for him to keep his intrusive thoughts imprisoned.</p><p>Kakashi kept his eyes squeezed shut until Naruto lowered his legs and let his knees touch the floor. After shakily getting to his feet he sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping there wasn't anymore acrobatic ones. Thankfully Naruto suggested a sitting one next, however...</p><p>Naruto sat on his lap facing him, his thighs curled around his hips as he stretched backwards. Kakashi caught his shoulders and the action caused their groins to meet. Naruto's voice hitched slightly and Kakashi swore he saw him grit his teeth, but it was gone in an instant.</p><p>Kakashi pulled Naruto up quickly and the momentum caused them to fall backwards on the bed, Naruto straddling low on Kakashi's hips. Dangerously sitting on a sensitive area, Naruto couldn't help but to scoot back a little so he could grab the book, unaware of the problem he was causing. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm in a blind panic.</p><p>"We need to stop. This is getting a little..." Naruto stopped reaching for the book and turned to look at Kakashi, who had put an arm over his eyes. Naruto registered the position and the sudden hardness below him and jolted up from him in embarrassment? Concern? Whatever it was Kakashi didn't dwell on it. Instead he flung himself off the bed and left the room. He needed to cool his head.</p><p>He was leaning against the counter staring at the way the condensation was dripping down his glass of water when Naruto entered the kitchen. He leaned against the wall for awhile before either broke the silence. "I shouldn't have asked you to do something like this. I mean...I thought because of the other day...anyways, I'm really sor--" He was cut off by Kakashi.</p><p>The former teacher stood tense, his back to Naruto when he spoke. "It's not your fault. You're just a kid, you wouldn't know any better." Kakashi put his glass down and turned to look at him and had to hold himself still at the same hurt expression from last week threatening to spill across Naruto's face. It seemed that fate decided his penalty for attempting to poison his former student.</p><p>"So I'm still just a kid to you?" Naruto was caught between a sigh and a scoff and scratched at the back of his head in frustration. "So that's it. Wow. Um okay then. I think I'm just gonna head home now. I'll see you...later."</p><p>Kakashi had pressed his luck. He shouldn't have let him inside his home again. He wanted to, but he shouldn't have. There were so many times he could have stopped this, but he didn't because he was selfish. A little more and he would have crossed a line and damaged what little of their friendship that had been salvaged.</p><p>He should have known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teach you a Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke is going to give Kakashi the shovel talk soon if he doesn't stop being an asshole.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had thought there was a slight chance that maybe Kakashi had shared his feelings. That perhaps he let Naruto get past his walls because of a bond that was rooted deep that they secretly shared. But he was wrong. It was nothing like that. Kakashi was just going along with the whims of his former student. That's all he was to him. <em>'Just a kid.'</em></p><p>With a heavy chest, Naruto pressed his palm roughly to his watering eyes as he walked solemnly back to his own apartment. It was nearing midnight, only a few lights littered the path. When a certain dark haired individual, that didn't inhabit a home in the near vicinity, yanked on his arm. He sniffled and met Sasuke's intense gaze, and there was enough said in the heavy silence.</p><p>"Why do I keep finding you like this, crying in the middle of the street?" He glanced around and seemed to understand the circumstances before Naruto even spoke a word. There was only one person the blonde would visit around this time, in this neighborhood, that much was obvious. He clicked his tongue and pulled Naruto towards the blonde's apartment. Something happened and he would hear it straight from the idiot's mouth.</p><p>"Wha? Sasuke wait a second." The dark haired shinobi ignored the pleas and soon they were in Naruto's apartment sitting at his kitchen table awkwardly silent. "Ne, Sasuke? How do I make people see me as an adult?" At that he sighed, depressed and stood from his seat. "Is that what this is? Did he say something to you again?" Sasuke grit his teeth, keeping his gaze focused on the blonde but stood from his seat and walked towards Naruto who was by the cabinets in search of something.</p><p>"Um...it's not like that. I was just a little too..., ya know." Naruto frowned and tried to push the memory of the night away from his mind. He wished he could get the look of guilt that Kakashi had out of his head. The feeling of his strong body pressed against him and the hardness...he shook his head and continued on his quest.</p><p>Sasuke growled and put his hands roughly on his hips towering over Naruto who had been rummaging in the lower cabinets. "You'd tell me if I have to teach the old man a lesson, <em>right?</em>" Naruto found what he was looking for and stood to smile gently at his angry comrade. "I'm telling you it's nothing to worry about, okay?" And Sasuke would have believed him, if he didn't look like he was ready to cry again.</p><p>"Naruto..." Sasuke started sternly as he stared at the gift in Naruto's hands. "That's not going to help you. Just tell him how you feel." Naruto shook his head and grimaced because he just knew Kakashi wouldn't listen. "He...he thinks I'm just a kid, Sasuke. What should I do, so he won't keep pushing me away?" Naruto's lips trembled and Sasuke took the bottle of sake from him and placed it down on his table. A novelty gift from Tsunade that came on the day of his 17th birthday.</p><p>Sasuke was not an expert on these kinds of things. Hell, he was having a hard time himself with telling Sakura how he felt. But each lie in their problems, his was nowhere near as complicated as what Naruto was pursuing. "How should I know? You are the one that's in love with him, idiot." Naruto knew Sasuke meant well but the petname was uncalled for. "Bastard! What exactly did you come here for!"</p><p>Sasuke sighed and waved at Naruto as he walked towards the door. "I'm making sure you're not doing anything stupid. Seriously though, you don't need to do anything, just talk to him. See ya." Naruto blinked as the door clicked shut and eyed the prize on his table. Surely having a few drinks would relax and unwind him, right? He'd seen Tsunade drunk a few times and wouldn't mind seeing something similar. An uninhibited Kakashi. What a sight. He had a goal in mind and he couldn't wait for the next friday night.<br/>
_____</p><p>Tsunade didn't even need to lift her gaze from the pile of paperwork in front of her to know, that two insufferable idiots had appeared. Her brow twitched and she was <em>this close</em> to sending them hurling through the wall. She spoke without looking at them, to keep herself in control.</p><p>"The last time we spoke you two, I recall I said to reconcile so we could all get on with our lives. I can see that you didn't heed my warning, so I'll give you one last chance before I make good on my promise,  <em>alright?</em>" She smiled tightly, a throbbing migraine persistantly kept at bay by sheer willpower. And sake.</p><p>Both shinobi tried not to look at the other and Naruto, well he just wanted friday to come much sooner. Then a brilliant idea struck him. It was about halfway through the week and Naruto was about to break tradition. What better way to make sure Kakashi would have no choice but to accept his offer, than to do it with the blessing of the Hokage?</p><p>"Ne, um I was wondering Kakashi-sensei? Do you want to have dinner at my place tomorrow night? 'Just' dinner I swear. No funny business. I'll even make something that's not ramen." Tsunade quirked her eyebrow at the alarming <em>'funny business' </em>comment but stayed silent to hear Kakashi's response. It was starting to get tense but Kakashi reluctantly accepted before Tsunade decided to answer for him.</p><p>"Maa, well when you put it that way...I guess I have no choice. But I do have one request." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and turned around to head out the door. "I'll make the dinner. The last time you cooked you burned everything. Oh, and Naruto? No books this time." He said the last bit as he left the room and didn't bother to notice the blush painting Naruto's cheeks. A lot of things were left unsaid and Tsunade was <em>very</em> curious.</p><p>So when Naruto turned on his heel to leave he yelped in fear when Tsunade grabbed his shoulder and grilled him. "So what's this '<em>funny business'</em> I'm hearing about Naruto?" The blonde panicked and <em>almost </em>blurted out everything when Sasuke stepped into the room. Noticing the situation he smirked and decided to help Naruto out just this once.</p><p>"He stole Kakashi's book last time. I guess the old man is just really petty." He mouthed the words '<em>you owe me' </em>at his blonde teammate. Tsunade seemed to accept the so called answer and motioned for Naruto to go. "Oh is that all? Heh, brat has never let anyone touch those, you're lucky to be standing right now. Fine you can go." She waved him away and Naruto smiled cheekily at his best friend.</p><p>Naruto had no idea what was coming. And Kakashi. Well he had a bone to pick and the last two times really left him feeling unguarded around the blonde. He wouldn't make the same mistake. He would make sure he kept his sanity with him this time.</p><p>Naruto was in for one hell of a surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Featherweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcohol definitely has a number to play in this. And why in the hell are they naked in the middle of the woods?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi did <strong><em>not</em></strong> keep his sanity, as he would come to find out the following morning. As a matter of fact it seemed like he set his self control on fire and put it out of it's misery. His tolerance for alcohol had surprisingly waned over the past years, leaving him susceptible to its contents and their effect on the human body. He was about to find out the hard way, why he shouldn't have accepted Naruto's offer, or indulge himself thereafter. Or perhaps there was a silver lining behind the thunderclouds booming viciously in his head.<br/>____</p><p>On the outskirts of the village lie two shinobi, unaware of the situation they had placed themselves in. Naruto sighed at the cold breeze and snuggled back into the warmth that was wrapped tightly around him. It took him a few moments to register the warmth as a body. When he did, his eyes flew open in alarm. At first all he acknowledged was a glowing fire just out of reach, remnants of a feast littered about. Strong arms pinned him back against a solid chest and try as he might, Naruto couldn't remember much from the night before. Only flashes of distant memories seemed to surface.</p><p>Naruto swallowed nervously and looked down at himself when he felt a breeze against his bare thighs. He let out a strangled gasp when he found he was barely clothed. Only in his mesh tshirt. The other person was also void of clothing. If the lack of cloth on his hip and thigh was anything to go by. He yearned to turn around and catch their face but something caused Naruto to still.</p><p>A deep sigh was breathed into the shell of his ear, and he was crushed closer to the flesh body behind him. They rubbed their face into his shoulder and neck and that's when Naruto caught silver hair in the corner of his eye. There was no way. No absolute freaking way this was happening. He definitely didn't dare move now that he was confident in his deducting abilities. Kakashi Hatake was cuddling him. <em>'Nude'</em> and outside at night might he add. Holding him hostage, by trapping him in his strong embrace. <em>'How did this freaking happen?!'</em><br/>_____</p><p>Kakashi was <strong><em>late</em>.</strong> Though it didn't really come as a surprise since Naruto knew that Kakashi was always late to just about everything. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read just after 9. This situation reminded him of the day of their first bell test. He was absolutely starving and nothing could take his mind off of it. He trained all day, and he did some light missions. But nothing could have prepared him for the hunger that hit him just after 5.</p><p>He thought about eating something, just to take the edge off. But what if Kakashi would make a large meal? He didn't want to make it seem as if he didn't want to eat his cooking. Even if it was all vegetables. Because the last couple times Kakashi cooked, his food was heavenly and Naruto couldn't get enough.</p><p>Naruto sat at his table, fidgeting and staring at the intimidating bottle on his table. Until finally, a certain silver-haired ninja came through his window unannounced. Bare handed. He looked up at Kakashi confused when Kakashi grabbed his wrist silently and pulled him towards his window. He had just enough thought to grab the bottle before he was yanked through the open window and forced to follow Kakashi through the night.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei? What's going on? Where are we--" Kakashi abruptly turned to him and put a finger against his lips. "Maa stop asking silly questions. Just wait for a bit, it's a surprise." Kakashi smiled irritatingly and Naruto huffed in response. He clutched the bottle against his chest and let himself be pulled toward the gates.</p><p>The trekk was long and Naruto half expected Kakashi to turn around and tell him it was all an elaborate prank but still, they continued on their path towards an unknown destination. Kakashi had thought that ot would be better like this. Maybe he wouldn' be tempted outside his own home. Little did he realize, home is where the heart is. So his tempation lie in in the heart and not specifically his house where apparently again, he had left his sanity at the door.</p><p>He had thought that if he were to limit himself to a certain degree, he would be safe from making stupid mistakes. That he wouldn't push past the boundaries that he himself had set up. He was wrong. Wrong in the greatest degree, because instead of heeding his own warnings, he accepted them as challenges. And Kakashi always loved a good challenge.</p><p>Finally they arrived at a campsite. A well used one and Naruto eyes widened in surprise at the pretty landscape that surrounded the area. A waterfall could be heard in the distance and the site was surrounded by a multitude of red and golden leaves.</p><p>Kakashi led him over to a log near the fire and he sat down in awe at the buffet of food before him. "Kakashi-sensei? What is all this? I thought we were having dinner at my apartment." Kakashi chuckled as he sat down across from him on his own log. He reached down for plates of grilled saury and handed one to Naruto accompanied by bowls of rice and eggplant. "I passed through here on my mission today and thought the venue would be a nice change of pace."</p><p>He didn't say it was because he didn't want to be in such a close proximity of the boy. Naruto's apartment was very...cozy. But also very small and he didn't want the extra anxiety.</p><p>"How did you find it?" Naruto placed the bottle down and the action caught Kakashi's attention. "Maa it's an old ANBU campsite. If you go past that waterfall and about two clicks northeast you come across a shinobi village that specializes in..." Kakashi trailed off just realizing what he was about to say. He couldn't very well spoil his own appetite already. They just got here, that kind of talk was better suited until after they ate.</p><p>"Oh...sometimes I forget you were part of ANBU. Say...do you think I--" Before Naruto could finish Kakashi coldly glared at him. "Absolutely not. I forbid it." Naruto was taken aback by the fierce statement. "But why? It's not because I'm not skilled right? I mean I won the war didn't I?" Naruto sullenly stopped eating, his hunger slowly forgotten.</p><p>"Of course not. You're stronger than most of the shinobi in our village. But you're still just a chi--" Naruto cringed at that word. He hated it. The fact that Kakashi refused to see him as anything other than his age pissed him off.</p><p>"I'm not! I'm not the same kid I was before the war! How am I supposed to show you that if you won't let me?!" He stood up angrily his fists clenched by his side. He grit his teeth and sat back down at the startled expression on his sensei's face. He deflated quickly, not wanting to ruin another one of their evenings. "I'm not a child anymore..." He mumbled, his hand fidgeting with the edge of the bandages on his arm.</p><p>Kakashi let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms. He leaned backwards on the log and silently observed Naruto's shrunken form. He had a sinking suspicion that this is what caused Naruto's reaction from last week. Kakashi was an absolute idiot. He mentally smacked himself before he spoke again.</p><p>"I suppose I owe you an apology. But I want to be clear on something. ANBU is not the place for someone such as yourself. You lose something of yourself when you become ANBU. A piece of you gets lost after every mission. And I don't wish that on anybody, least of all you, Naruto." Kakashi's voice was solemn and the shadows danced in the cast of the flames.</p><p>"You lose something? Then...what did <em>you</em> lose Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto kept glancing down at the bottle unintentionally but Kakashi saw the tension leave him after every glance. How interesting. "Maa, this is about you Naruto. You don't want to know about little old me. Say, what is that you brought?" Kakashi reached down and plucked the bottle from the ground and looked over its contents. "Sake? And how exactly did this come into your possession?"</p><p>"Ah...Granny Tsunade gave it to me last year for my birthday. I figured we could have some...unless you don't want any?" Kakashi saw the uneasiness waft off of Naruto as he spoke. "But you're only..." He cut himself off when Naruto's nervous smile fell and a shadow passed over his face. "Maa I suppose its been awhile since I last enjoyed a cup of good sake." Kakashi popped the lid and turned away from lingering gazes to take a swig from the bottle. The sweetness burned down his throat and he stifled a cough against it. He made sure his mask was still in place when he turned back.</p><p>"Here." He handed the bottle back to Naruto and smiled at the excitement in his reaction. "Can I really?" Naruto gave him sparkling eyes and despite himself Kakashi nodded. "Sure why not. We are the only two out here, it'll be our little secret."</p><p>There was that beautiful smile of his again, all teeth. And the warmth of the sake bloomed into his chest making him smile in return. A little sake never hurt anyone he told himself. But that's a lie. Sharing a whole bottle was a different story. It left someone obeying their body's demands. And ignoring the brain, no matter how many alarms were going off.</p><p>In hindsight he should have expected this outcome. No matter how much he told himself. Sake did in fact cause a hell lot of trouble. He could only hope they could put this incident behind them. His drunken behavior was not a reflection of himself. Let that be a lesson, to never drink again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saturnalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi wakes up and certain things seemed to have happened and Naruto puzzles some pieces back together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was damned. Damned in his ability to get himself into impossible situations again and again. He had no idea how this came to be, yet he wondered if maybe he should even bother to do something about it. Kakashi might kill him the moment he wakes up and Naruto just wanted to savor his last dying moments.</p><p>Kakashi twitched behind him, a low deep rumble making home in his ear. A fluid wave below and suddenly Naruto wanted nothing more than to either wrench himself away from the silver haired shinobi, or...Or allow himself to bear the pleasure of Kakashi rutting against him against the dimming fire of the campsite.</p><p>Choosing between either was difficult and suddenly he had his choice taken from him when Kakashi stiffened behind him. It was a countdown of breaths and Kakashi all but threw himself away and held a hand to his face in a desperate attempt to hide it. Not that he had to bother in the darkness of night.</p><p>Kakashi gasped out in pain and just barely stopped himself from crumpling to the floor. He pressed a trembling comforting hand to his lower back and locked his eyes onto Naruto's own bewildered ones. '<em>Oh shit!?'</em> Naruto thought, and had to swallow the mass suddenly lodged in his throat. <em>'Just what the hell did we do?!'</em></p><p>Kakashi made a noise of alarm when he discovered his pain and tried in vain to find his clothes, stumbling in the dark. Naruto had two choices. Let him struggle in the dark or, reignite the campfire but risk causing Kakashi even more stigma to his problems. He bit his tongue and nevertheless threw a bit of wind chakra to stir up the dying embers into a steady flame.</p><p>He ignored the obvious, instead focusing on relocating his own clothing, finding them resting near the campfire along with Kakashi's. It seemed to be at the entrance to the path of the waterfall and suddenly something in his hazy memories clicked into place.<br/>_____</p><p>Naruto was happy. Not the over-the-top brimming with glee and pride. But a subtle calmer one that hummed just under the surface. They were back to just enjoying each other's company, no longer hindered by awkward moments, hexed by a number of long instances. The night was familiar in its atmosphere, a comfortableness that lingered between them, tinged with a hint of sharpness that had Naruto looking at Kakashi a little longer than he had intended.</p><p>Perhaps it was the headiness from the sake, or the warmth of the fire, but Naruto longed to touch. Not in a manner meant for sexuality. But just a closeness that reminded him that Kakashi was there. That he hadn't messed it up. Their kinship. He moved ungracefully, catching Kakashi's attention mid sip. And made a home for himself next to his favorite person, resting his head against a steady shoulder. He caught a smile forming as Kakashi chuckled and leaned into his weight.</p><p>"Kashi-sensei, I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there, ya know." Naruto sighed into Kakashi's cloth covered shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a hug. He suddenly felt emotional and tears threatened to fall as he crushed Kakashi in his arms. Kakashi sat dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.</p><p>On one hand he wanted very much to concede to the little voice in his head that also felt the same way. On the other, he didn't want to accept it, Kakashi had lost numerous people he had loved throughout the years, and he didn't want to add another soul to it. He ignored both and though he didn't answer, he brought his hand to ruffle in his blonde hair, petting away any insecurities as he finished off the bottom half of the sake.</p><p>"We should tuck in for the night, it's getting pretty late Naruto--woah." Kakashi just barely caught Naruto as he crunched forward, a hand moving to press against his mouth in an attempt to hold in what Kakashi could only assume were the contents of dinner. Sake was starting to seem like a bad idea.</p><p>Kakashi heaved him up, throwing an arm over his shoulder to move him towards the treeline. There were plenty of bushes for him to release whatever was brewing in his stomach. However. They did not make it in time. Kakashi cringed at whatever fate clearly had in store for him. Once again, he questioned his actions. Regret burning at the back of his mind and he dragged Naruto towards the waterfall, cursing his luck.</p><p>Moments later...</p><p>"Naruto, for heaven's sake! Just take off your underwear! You are filthy. We are both men here, and we both have the same equipment. I don't understand what your issue is" Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes fighting Naruto. Finally with a heavy blush Naruto removed his underwear and let Kakashi do what he will. In the very back of Kakashi's mind he was aware of the...questioning circumstances he put himself in. If anyone were to chance upon them, it would make for an interesting story, to say the least.</p><p>Yet he didn't question his motives at present only wishing to get himself and the intoxicated young <strike>boy</strike> man clean. Washing the remnants from Naruto had unfortunately made Kakashi its victim and the entirety of his clothing had become saturated with cool water. After making sure Naruto was thoroughly absent of his mishap, Kakashi begrudgingly removed the drenched clothing and hung both sets of clothing to dry next to the fire.</p><p>Naruto was unusually quiet for the remainder of the night, starry eyes and rouge cheeks the only unquestioning feature. He kept sneaking glances towards Kakashi. Because of his unreasonable request Kakashi had nothing to hide his face. As darkness descended, Kakashi's inhibitions and moral standpoint diminished into almost nothing. He was holding on by a thread of lucidness and in some forethought he remembered he stowed a pack somewhere with sleeping mats contained within.</p><p>He was not expecting to spend the night here, cooped up with a less than reasonable Naruto sending him strange looks now and then. He definitely didn't expect these circumstances, where they sat across from eachother in contemplative silence warming by the fire. Nude might he add. He stood, before temptation set in and searched the bushes for the hidden bag. He thanked his lucky stars only to redact his statement when he found only a single mat instead of two.</p><p>He couldn't believe the next words out of his mouth. "Maa, Naruto...looks like we'll have to share the bed. Well, whatever. C'mere so we can get some rest." Why he didn't blink twice at the mention of <em>sharing</em> a space together while they were both nude and drunk was pure insanity.</p><p>Naruto stumbled over to him, barely managing to make it without falling over. Kakashi gripped his arms to stabilize him and caught his breath when Naruto looked up at him from under long blonde lashes. His breath fanned out across red bitten lips and Kakashi immediately snapped his self control. He ducked down to capture those lips in a heated kiss and Naruto whimpered when Kakashi licked into his mouth, chasing after the sweetness of sake.</p><p>A jolt of awareness later and Kakashi had released and turned away from Naruto as if it physically hurt to look at him. "Kashi-sensei...? Wha...?" Naruto's rough voice came in pants, confused by the contrasting reactions. Kakashi clenched his jaw and pressed a hand to his mouth in wrenching guilt. He needed to get ahold of himself. He felt like he was taking advantage of him. Naruto wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to make any good decisions, let alone condone any intimacy.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep Naruto." Kakashi lay away from him barely on the mat below them and Naruto couldn't understand what the hell just happened. He lay down and stared up at the evening sky, glittering with stars.</p><p>He thought about the kiss and pressed his fingers to his lips, tracing them trying to ignite the same burning pleasure he felt. He turned toward Kakashi, a tense straight form, acting as if he were petrified. Which he might have been. Naruto shivered at a sudden breeze and stood abruptly to go grab his shirt even though it was still heavily dampened still.</p><p>He lay back down and despite himself pressed his body as close to Kakashi as he could without actually touching him. They laid like that for almost twenty or so minutes before Naruto broke the silence, whispering as if afraid of speaking. "Why did you kiss me?" Kakashi cringed, wanting nothing more than to run away from his blunder. He thought about feigning sleep but chose not to. "Maa I didn't mean to. It kinda just...happened."</p><p>Naruto pursed his lips in thought. It was hard with the haziness but he formed some semblance of coherent thought. This was his chance. It wasn't like Kakashi was totally against this. If he pushed hard enough, he could break the barrier between them. He steeled himself before he spoke again.</p><p>"And if I said I liked it?" He held his breath in hope. Kakashi turned slowly to give him a glance before turning all the way over. He searched his gaze a bit before sighing. "Maa...". Naruto had such excitement in his eyes, warm and loving, and Kakashi wished for freedom. He didn't want to be the one to tear down his smile. Then he realized he didn't have to. If he just...just gave in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi loses the fight and Naruto makes the first move. Kakashi just goes along with it as a selfish man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi barely noticed when he lifted a hand towards Naruto to brush some strands of hair from his eyes. He tried in vain to get his brain to cooperate with him and he just couldn't hear the horrific ringing of bells going off in his head. He felt like a stranger sitting in his own body, watching as a spectator while his body betrayed him. Kakashi lowered his mouth once more to press his lips against Naruto's.</p><p>Naruto sighed softly into the kiss, it wasn't as heated as before but this one held more emotion in it. The passion grew tenfold when Naruto brought his hands into play. At first he didn't know what to do, but just let Kakashi do as he pleased. But as it grew apparent to him, he wanted to touch, <em>needed </em>to touch. Anywhere and everywhere he possibly could. And this time, Naruto refused to let him run away.</p><p>He soothed and caressed Kakashi's arms, as they wrapped around his shoulders to bring him closer. And Naruto then did something that surprised both of them. And at this moment Kakashi knew he shouldn't have turned around, though in hindsight maybe he should have played a better sensei.</p><p>Should've forgiven Naruto and forgotton the whole transaction. Should've declined Naruto's invitation for dinner. Or perhaps even just simply denying his attempt at coercion. Sake was his worst nightmare right now and he doubted he'd ever look at it the same way again.</p><p>But as he remembered much, <em>much</em> later in the evenings that haunted him thereafter. He forgot his sanity at the door. Or more like he threw it away with abandon never to be seen again. Because what sane person would allow their former student, who was not quite yet an adult fuck them. <em><strong>Twice.</strong></em> In his mind he knew what consequences would arise. He knew what punishment he would endure. Yet his body wouldn't quite listen, instead demanded to be touched, soothing his aches and quelling the fever from that which Naruto caused.</p><p>Or perhaps he was lying to himself.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing, just ignoring every single warning sign and crashing headfirst into a wall. He shouldn't blame anyone but himself. Yes, Kakashi wanted Naruto to make the first move, wanted to feel cherished, adored by Konoha's hero.</p><p>But more than that? He just wanted to be loved by <em>his</em> Naruto, whom he watched grow into a man in front of his very own eyes. And he should've known really how deep and fast love grew. It was always there, just a little sparkle. That slowly morphed over time into a stunning diamond, every facet showing him just how much he was under. If he weren't such a jaded man, he would have taken the time to appreciate the beauty. But he was a broken soul. And he did the only thing his hands knew how. Shattered it into a million pieces.</p><p>Naruto had run his fingers gently going lower and lower until the blazing trail they left pooled into Kakashi's most intimate place. The action caused Kakashi to gasp out loud and jump away from the exploring digits. "Naruto..." He warned, breaking away from Naruto's lips in an attempt to chastise him. It was in vain however, because in the next instance Naruto was trying to bury his way into his body, and Kakashi jolted at the mixture of pleasure and pain it brought. He hissed in Naruto's ear and reached back to still those wandering fingers.</p><p>At this point his mind shut off completely or perhaps that's what he likes to tell himself so he could ease his guilty conscience. He could have put a stop to it. Tell Naruto to forget and go to sleep. But no..he wanted to go further. Demanded it, needed it. As if that would justify all of his damnable nature. He was just a greedy old dog who wanted to lick his wounds.</p><p>Instead he brought those fingers to his own mouth and licked them until he deemed them moist enough. And then in a deep breathy voice, hushed at the act of forbidden love, whispered into Naruto's ear as he replaced those fingers. "Go ahead, Naruto." The blonde whimpered, as if he were the one who was being scorched from the inside out.</p><p>Naruto surpringly was quite meticulous when it came to this. He was gentle at first and then gradually let the pressure firm, as if he had done this before. The thought caused a heat to blister up Kakashi's spine and he whined pathetically into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Which he greedily swallowed.</p><p>Did Naruto touch himself like this? Thinking of Kakashi? Of Kakashi doing this to him in return? An idea for another time, and that was it wasn't it. This wasn't going to be a one time thing. Because Kakashi had denied himself any form of pleasure for such a long time. At the hands of being a martyr. But he was safe now. Naruto would catch him if he fell right? He waited for an eternity. He could soak up all that Naruto would give him now.</p><p>"N-naruto...you can...add another." Kakashi's face was on fire, but that was probably from the sake. Naruto obliged, making room for two inside his core. He was melting as if Naruto had released the sun inside him, dragging his fingers along his most sensitive places. His arms had anchored for life on Naruto's shoulders and it took effort to release him. He felt a heavy weight pressing against his stomach and though he hadn't fully succumbed to the pleasure, he resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>He slid a cool hand down Naruto's chest and let it wander aimlessly. At the moment all he want to do was reciprocate the pleasure coiling in his body. He bumped over a pink nub and trailed lower still until his hand reached it destination. His fingers combed through blonde curls to wrap firmly around the base of Naruto's arousal. The touch caused Naruto to jerk away from their heated kissing to groan into Kakashi's neck. "That feels really good Kashi-sen--."</p><p>Kakashi growled at the reminder. "No...sensei please." Naruto swallowed at the request. "Can I add another Ka-kakashi...?" He didn't wait for an answer, another finger already prodding at his entrance. He was more turned on now than he was for his entire life.</p><p>He was so <em>so</em> close to finally joining his body with Kakashi's he really couldn't wait any longer. "Ka-kashi?" Naruto stilled his movements in worry at the sudden silence from the other man. "Yeah..." He slowly asked in a whoosh of air. He found that bundle of nerves inside him and Kakashi momentarily blacked out. He licked his lips before he leaned away from Naruto, intent dying on his lips when Naruto nervously gripped him before he could move entirely away.</p><p>"Relax. I'm just going to do something to make this a little easier." He waited for Naruto's grip to go slack before he made his move again. He nosed his way down Naruto's abdomen, his lips meeting where his fingers circled around Naruto. Without pausing he licked from base to tip, relishing in the musk he found there. Another idea, forced to the back of his mind. He focused on the task at hand and swallowed the cock, momentarily forgetting his goal.</p><p>He gripped at Naruto's hips aggressively, when Naruto thrusted upwards causing him to shiver uncontrollably. It was time. He couldn't wait anymore, and from the looks of things, neither could Naruto. He chuckled under his breath, a quick release of air really and Naruto quirked his brow in response. Kakashi just shook his head.</p><p>"Stay there for me, okay?" At that Kakashi straddled Naruto's waist hovering on the balls of his feet. It was in this moment that Kakashi had made his first mistake. Before he could have just brushed it off as being stupidly drunk and letting curiosity run its course. But this. <strong><em>This</em>.</strong> He had taken Naruto's innocence. Stolen it and never had the audacity to question himself of his morals.</p><p>Who was he kidding here? Kakashi was a man of questionable morality. His concern lie in that of the worry in those blue eyes, wondering if Kakashi was alright. Not himself about to lose the last shred of dignity.</p><p>Kakashi stared deeply into the deep blue eyes of the man he adored and smiled. It was a smile of freedom. But thinking back on it, He was bound to Naruto, and would never be able to break free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Koester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are broken and both Naruto and Kakashi try to pick up their own pieces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was shaken out of his blurry memories by warmed clothing hitting his face. Kakashi had swiftly dressed and moved in to gather every piece of clutter around the fire. If Naruto studied him a little closer he would have noticed the fierce blush adorning his cheeks and the fact that he simply forgot about his existing vision and pulled his hitai-ate over his left eye like he used to. Kakashi was out of sorts and managed to put his shirt on backwards. He paid it no mind however and continued on his goal to make the campsite look like nobody had been there.</p><p>Naruto quickly pulled the rest of his clothing on and helped pick up the remaining trash and food, keeping his distance from Kakashi. The atmosphere was tense. And neither knew how to repair the damage that had torn their friendship to pieces. It was still salvageable, but it would take a miracle to go back to the way things once were.</p><p>Finally satisfied with the camp's appearance, Kakashi quickly scanned the treeline for his bag to roll the sleeping mat and tuck it away. He paused in horror when he realized the apparent <em>mess</em> that had been made on it. He searched around for anything to wipe it with and stilled at the napkins held out to him. Shamefully grabbing them he ignored the look of worry and <em>'was that guilt on Naruto's face?'</em></p><p>Finally they were all set to go and Kakashi led them back out to the trail in silence. But this time the silence was heavy. The entire way back to the village neither spoke, both feeling awkward and guilty of the night's incident. Neither paused to say goodbye to one another, they just went their seperate ways home.</p><p>Naruto though turned around at the last moment hoping to catch a glimpse of his former sensei, to find him already gone. He sighed in defeat and returned to his lonely apartment, where a nice shower and his bed was waiting for him. He'd remember the nights events while he stared as his ceiling, as sleep evaded him.</p><p>He never expected to lose his virginity that night. Perhaps Sasuke was right after all, sake was never needed. He was so sure that his first time would be a happy romantic experience, full of love and sweet embraces. Not a rushed frenzy where he focused on the blinding madness instead of his lover. His lover who happened to be his former sensei. Who he would never be able to look at with the same eyes again.</p><p>Naruto shuddered when a spike of iron hot blood rushed south. His hand had a mind of its own raising goosebumps as it trailed lower.<br/>_____</p><p>Kakashi wasted no time in dropping his weight down, suddenly moaning loudly when his body accommodated Naruto's girth. Naruto reached his hands out to grab him by his hips, both to steady him and keep him in place at the powerful feeling of scorching heat, tightly wrapping him in a vice.</p><p>Though Kakashi was having none of that. He made a noise half between a whine and a growl and leaned forward to grip Naruto's shoulders for leverage. He chased the fiery feeling of pleasure, bouncing in Naruto's lap, until he felt molten at his core.</p><p>"Ka...kashi I'm going to--" Naruto grit his teeth and moved his arms to hug Kakashi close to him. Their mouths met eachother harshly as they each climaxed, harder and more satisfying than they had imagined. Yet the night was still young and the infamous Uzumaki stamina made itself known.</p><p>"Sorry, but I can still go again." Unprepared by the sudden change of position, Kakashi found himself looking up at the stars in startled wonder, before Naruto descended down his body with savage lust. He grunted, when Naruto nudged back inside and started up a brutal pace, fingers bruising his inner thighs.</p><p>He could barely breathe with the pace he was going, rough and punishing, something he never knew he craved until now. He could only hold on for dear life and grind back to meet Naruto, thrust for thrust. His body was screaming with ecstasy, mind going numb from with all the pleasure. When was the last time he just let himself go? He could hardly remember.</p><p>The build up was faster the second time as Naruto did something on each pass, dragging his cock slowly out before he slammed back inside, hitting Kakashi's sweet spot with every impale. Kakashi didn't know if he was actively trying to kill him but with the way things were going he wouldn't mind dying like this.</p><p>Sure there were better ways for a more...normal experience, tender and sweet, gentle and slow. But they were shinobi, they lived life on the edge, a hair's breath from danger at every corner. Something like seeking comfort and pleasure the same way was only natural for them. Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"Naruto...hah...h-hold on a...minute." Kakashi squeezed his eyes tightly together, trying to remember something, as a flash of want ran through him. Naruto grit his teeth as if he were in severe pain, which on all accounts meant either he was close, or his rigid flesh had become raw. He wouldn't be surprised if it were both causes. "What's wrong? Is it too much? I can stop..." His eyes bled worry in the fading luminance.</p><p>"No...um that's not it...maa, do you remember that one position where I had my hands on the ground?" Realization dawned on Naruto's face and he scrambled backwards to allow Kakashi to stand, catching his waist when his legs threatened to give out. Naruto waited for Kakashi to get into position before he grabbed his hips and pulled his body swiftly towards him, the new angle making Kakashi see stars. Kakashi was starting to lose himself to the act, focusing solely on the to and fro ebb crashing inside of him.</p><p>Naruto's pace was frantic, desperate to fall over the edge, clingling to Kakashi in need. Kakashi felt the static encroach upon his mind, easing the resistance in his tense body. He could only take and take, accepting all that Naruto would give him. He felt the bonelessness consume him as he convulsed around Naruto, eager for the finality of their dance.</p><p>He couldn't help himself but groan at the overstimulation of Naruto pounding into him. Until Naruto let himself be pulled over the precipice and with trembling hands lowered Kakashi thighs, hovering dangerously over Kakashi's sprawled body. He rolled to the side and nuzzled into open arms. He couldn't help but smile, he finally got to become one with Kakashi, at the end of the day. He let sleep pull him from reality, where fantasy had become real. He slipped into a deep dreamless sleep, satiated.<br/>_____</p><p>Kakashi watched Naruto walk away with a sullen depression and winced at being the one to put that frown there. He had shunshinned to the roofs the moment he was able and waited until Naruto's figure was long gone before he dropped back down to the streets to make his way home. He could feel a trickle of what he hoped to god wasn't what he thought it was, dripping down his leg since they left the campsite and shame encroached upon him.</p><p>Shame for himself, and shame for the situation. He'd never be able to be near Naruto without remembering any of that night. ANY of it. He might have been intoxicated <em>slightly</em>, but he had a very strong sense of memory. He wished he could lose this one, with the regret of his very being. Because if he was being truthful to himself, he had loved every minute of it and would cherish that memory forever. No matter how much he self-loathed himself for it.</p><p>He pressed a hand to his mouth in an effort to keep his thoughts in check to no avail. He slowly opened his front door and mutedly greeted the dogs as he ignored them in favor of immediately taking a cold shower. He looked at his bathroom door with disdain when he shut it and pressed his forehead against the cool wood. Time to pick up his mess, in more ways than one.</p><p>Too bad he couldn't relax for a few more minutes. Being the responsible one was exhausting to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Magnetic Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team 7 has a new mission and Tsunade deals with our idiots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto made his way to the hokage tower. Earlier Sakura had woken him up and told him to meet team 7 for a new mission. He sighed and scrubbed at his face before he opened the door to find all of team 7 assembled. Even Sasuke was there. And <em>of course</em> Kakashi was there, albeit completely ignoring Naruto's presence. As if the last day and night had never happened. Avoidance was never a good sign.</p><p>"Good, you are all in attendance as far as I can see. Now then, as for reason why I've called you all here. There is a rumor about a resurrection of a certain Akatsuki member's cult, I'm sure you all remember how annoyingly impossible it was to deal with him. Luckily for us the other one hasn't been resurrected...yet. I want you six to split into two groups of three and investigate this so-called 'rumor'. We all know rumor's have at least a sliver of truth behind them." Tsunade spoke from behind her desk, hands folded together neatly under her chin, eyes narrowed calculatingly towards Naruto and Kakashi in particular.</p><p>"Yamato. You, Sai and Sasuke will be tracking down the source of this rumor. Your mission will be to provide as much information about them as possible to the others. Then it will come down to you three. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will infiltrate the cult and take any measures necessary to ensure its dissolvation. Any questions...<em>or concerns, Kakashi?</em>"</p><p>Naruto stiffened when Kakashi shifted out of the corner of his eye, "Maa, no offense Tsunade, but wouldn't my skills be put to better use performing the reconnaissance mission as opposed to...well I think they can handle it alone. They're both powerhouses by themselves." Naruto scowled at that. Now Kakashi was just blatantly evading him. Way to make things more than obvious. Naruto sighed inwardly, of course things would be awkward the next day. <em>Of fucking course.</em></p><p>"Ya know, teams work better in groups of three, Kakashi-sensei, or did you happen to forget your own lesson?" Naruto growled out, crossing his arms in a huff. Kakashi gave him an indignant stare and man...if looks could kill. Of course Kakashi would be angry. No wait actually...<em>why was he? </em>"Of course not, Naruto. I simply thought I'd be of better use...elsewhere. You should know that  I have <em><strong>excellent memory</strong></em><strong>."</strong> Kakashi closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. But the persistant twitch in his brow spoke volumes.</p><p>The remaining individuals in the room stared in confusion at the apparent argument taking place in the room. Everyone except Tsunade, whose brow twitched more violently than Kakashi's.</p><p><em>Two weeks </em>of this behavior. And Tsunade was getting sick of it. It was affecting the team dynamics, evidently clear with the incident taking place currently. She was going to put her metaphorical foot down or by god she was going to murder the both of them.</p><p>"<em>I'm sure.</em>" Naruto scoffed under his breath and the temperature in the room was as frigid as the Land of Snow on a bad day. Kakashi was about to spit out another snarky comment when Tsunade stood up in irritation. "Everybody out...<em>not </em>you two." Tsunade grabbed the both of them by the back of their jacket and vest respectively, forcing them to stop in their tracks.</p><p>As soon as everyone left and they were alone Tsunade sighed and went back to sit in her seat. She rubbed at her head in aggravation before turning to the both of them, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong here. I'm pretty sure I told you both, that there would be severe consequences if you two failed to reconcile."</p><p>Both shinobi froze at her statement, though still refused to meet eachother's eyes. Six feet apart, and clearly ignoring the other.</p><p>"I see. Well you leave me no choice then, I'm afraid." Tsunade stood and before they could acknowledge her hidden hand, making signs unnoticed, she had placed a seal on both their shoulders. They stood, stunned in silence and finally met eachother's perplexed faces.</p><p>"W-what did you do?" Naruto couldn't feel any difference at all. "I agree, just what kind of seal is this? I'm definitely no master in fuuinjutsu but I don't recognise this seal."</p><p>"I'm glad you asked, brat. This is a modification of another seal. It needs two parties to be activated by merging their chakra together. Of course I could always reverse the seal, but I'm not going to do that. Now you two will put aside whatever nonsense this is. Focus on your mission and return without a single problem, understood?"</p><p>Naruto got a determined glint in his eyes and saluted to Tsunade with a peppy, "Yosh!" Kakashi sighed in defeat and brought out his book to ignore Naruto. This was going to be pure agony to have to deal with Naruto and this mission at the same time. He was supposed to be the responsible one. The mature one, who took the lead and stayed calm and level-headed. Why was Naruto accepting this better than he was...It was as if Kakashi changed overnight. Which should have been impossible, but Naruto had quite the unexpected effect at times.</p><p>"The choice is yours to make. Either work together and or suffer. But I'm sure you'll figure something out. You two always do. Anyways you are free to go join the others and tell them you are to leave no later than sunrise tomorrow. The earlier you start tracking down this cult the sooner we can put this all behind us."</p><p>Naruto nodded enthusiastically as always despite the situation and Kakashi nodded stiffly before they walked out together. Both were surprised to find all four of their teammates huddled around the door eavesdropping. Kakashi lifted a brow in question and they shamelessly waved at them before taking off down the hall, though Sasuke lagged behind obviously waiting for Naruto.</p><p>"What was that about, ya know?" Naruto had his arms folded behind his head, a confused expression on his face that Kakashi secretly adored. Kakashi was already regretting waking up that morning. Which was in and of itself horrifying, waking up with a mess in his pants as if he were a prepubescent teenager again. Reliving memories wasn't anything unusual in his dreams, yet having a wet dream because of them was very, <em>very </em>new. And the cause was standing a few feet from him. He discreetly adjusted himself before addressing Naruto.</p><p>"Just ignore them and go pack for the mission and be ready to leave by sunrise. Don't be late." At that Kakashi briskly walked away, quickly passing Sasuke and the others. Naruto frowned at the way he limped with every movement. Surely they didn't fuck <em>that</em> hard. <strong><em>Right?</em></strong></p><p>"Hey moron? What the hell did you two do? Please tell me it has nothing to do wi--." Naruto was about to answer him but an invisible force yanked him forward at an alarming speed. "Aghhh--" Naruto almost crashed into Captain Yamato before he was thrown down the stairs and into the streets below. Still being pulled forward, he recognized the route as one that his former sensei took to get to the Memorial Stone.</p><p>He started to get a <em>really </em>bad omen when he recognized the silver hair on the person a few yards from him coming closer at each passing second. Just what the hell did Tsunade do?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ignorance is Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Naruto find themselves in a sticky situation and Sakura hits the nail on the head with her theory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. More focused on making it inconspicuous that he was sporting more than usual in his trousers. So yes, it came as a definite surprise when Naruto's body collided with his in that exact moment.</p><p>"Son of a...! Naruto...I'm gonna give you five seconds to remove yourself from me before I stab you with my kunai. I am not in the mood for your shenanigans today. Now I'm seriously warning you, get off of me!" Kakashi voice was strangled and KI was rolling off of him in waves.</p><p>Naruto gave him a pitiful, watery smile as he attempted to stand up, only to be yanked back down forcefully for no reason. He scratched the side of his face in guilt before looking past Kakashi's death glare to speak. "Um...well you see I can't exactly move right now..."</p><p>Kakashi scoffed and tried to push Naruto off of him, only for his hands to magically stick to Naruto's shoulders. "What the...Naruto, explain yourself. What is it this time? Super glue? Another secret jutsu? God I don't have time for this!" Kakashi growled trying to yank his hands away. It was causing quite the spectacle, as a rather large crowd had formed around them.</p><p>A familiar face appeared and Naruto looked at them sheepishly before the person shook their head at them with pity. "What are you two doing now? Troublesome..." Shikamaru was staring at them with a strange glint to his eye. Shikamaru took one look at them and for a fraction of a second his eyes widened comically before a slight smirk landed on his face. "Heh, I knew it."</p><p>A familiar blonde woman stalked mercilessly in the crowd that dispersed to reveal Tsunade herself. "How disobedient you two. You leave my office for five minutes and you are already making trouble. As you can see this is the side effect of those seals I placed on you both. Unless you two behave yourselves, you will literally be glued at the hip. The less disturbance in your chakra levels, the calmer the effect will be and the more space you will be given. Now be good little ninja and play nice."</p><p>Naruto and Kakashi grew still before they both stood together. Neither were happy about the circumstances they were in and Shikamaru gloating in the crowd wasn't helping. Indeed they were stuck at the hip and thigh and had to walk as if they were a single body with three legs. How inconvenient.</p><p>"Maa...I am going to find a way to release these seals and when I do...I'm going to strangle you Naruto." Kakashi was beyond irritated. He wanted peace and quiet at least for one night before he was forced to deal with everything Naruto. His mind wasn't ready to be tormented again.</p><p>"Strangle me? But Kakashi-sensei...you wouldn't do that to your precious student? <em>Right?</em>" Naruto made puppy eyes at Kakashi and the silver-haired man clenched his jaw. "Try me." Kakashi did not want to deal with this. He'd have to forgo his daily meeting with team Minato in favor of entertaining his godforsaken...<em>Naruto.</em></p><p>Naruto was at war with himself in that instant. On one hand he was ecstatic about the chance to be by Kakashi's side for once , since they apparently had a rough departure last night. Yet on the other...he was worried about the consequences of such an act in Kakashi's eyes. Clearly the man had hated it so much he refused to give him a decent conversation.</p><p>Kakashi was unamused when they entered through his house and his ninken practically ran them over. He blamed the starry eyed boy stuck to his side. "I'll make this quick, let's go." They made their way to Kakashi's bedroom where he had placed the pack from last night. He opened it carelessly and blushed heavily before closing it immediately back up. He cleared his throat before stuttering his speech. "Ahh, It seems I f-forgot to properly clean things last night." His bag smelled like sweat and sex and Kakashi was highly embarrased. He was alarmed at the dry laugh coming from his left.</p><p>"We both know how that mess happened. There is not denying what we did, <em>Kakashi</em>. Just clean it now, I know you want to before the others try to invade our privacy. Speaking of which, there is a distinct clutter of chakra coming towards us at an alarming rate. I'd hurry if I were you." How Kakashi had completely missed that was nervewracking.</p><p>He clutched the bag to his chest and dragged Naruto to his bathroom, where his washer was located. Unfortunately for Kakashi, he also forgot to pick up his clothes from last night and this morning. Naruto's observant gaze fell directly onto the dirty clothing and had to hold himself still at the flash of heat dancing up his spine at the sight. Of course there would be a mess like that. They hadn't used any protection. Which should have made Naruto worried but it just added fuel to the fire. It left him wanting, a heavy ache in his bones.</p><p>"Ack! Stop staring at it! Shut your eyes. Your eyes! Damn it! I wasn't expecting any visitors. This is so....<em>Are you aeriously </em><em>laughing right now!?</em>" Kakashi screeched in his ear, panic settling into him at the carefree nature painted across Naruto's features. Naruto chuckled lightly and Kakashi felt a knot forming in his chest at the noise. '<em>Stop it. You're making it difficult to push you away!'</em> Kakashi wanted to hide under a rock and die. His pride was in shambles and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in frustration.</p><p>"You're so cute sometimes Kakashi...I can't promise you that I won't do something I have no control over, but I'm not going to do some drastic I swear. Just ignore me if that's what you want to do for now. I promise I'll try and be quiet." Naruto gave him a warm smile and Kakashi's heart constricted painfully. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before he scooped up the soiled clothing and tossed them in the washer. He removed everything in his pack that was of cloth material and started pouring soap into the machine. It smelled like a forest, fragrant and woodsy, just like Kakashi. <em>So that's where it came from.</em></p><p>He took the rest of his camping equipment out and threw the bag in as well, just to be sure. And right on cue a series of rapid knocking echoed through the small house. The ninken barked in tandem, pandemonium ensuing shortly after. Kakashi wanted solitude and here he was being forced into a social setting he wanted no part of. They opened the door to find their fellow teammates shocked, curiously staring at them.</p><p>It was Sakura who broke the stunned silence. "Uh....wait a second...how long have you guys been <strong><em>dating?!</em>"</strong> Kakashi mentally facepalmed and had to swallow the urge to slam the door in their faces. "Uhm...It's not like that...we just...well, Kakashi you tell them." Naruto blushed and waved his hands in denial. Everyone present noticed the unusual lack of '-sensei' that was normally tacked on to the end of his name. They were clearly hiding something.</p><p>"Maa...I blame Tsunade for this. She rigged us with quite an impressive codependent seal that is directly connected to our chakra network. One wrong move and we are one person short from becoming a chimera. And your assumption Sakura is wrong by the way. We are not in fact 'dating', that is not what is happening here." Kakashi pinched his brow in anguish. Of all the things he had to deal with right now. <em>Why?</em></p><p>It wasn't too far from the truth and honestly that scared him. What if they found out? How could he let this happen? Where did his responsibility go? Did he lose it in the war? Kakashi was starting to lose his damn mind.</p><p>"Uh-huh sure...it's not like you guys are practically on top of eachother or anything." Sasuke stated, his eyes mischievously glittering. "It's the stupid seal, you bastard! Why don't you just drop it!" Naruto growled, feeling cornered. It wasn't unlike him to go off on Sasuke for little to no reason, but the subject matter was too sensitive. He needed to distract them from their close proximity. ASAP.</p><p>"Why are you here anyways? We aren't supposed to leave until tomorrow at sunrise, ya know." Naruto questioned, feeling the constriction loosen a smidge and shuffled away as much as the seal would allow only for his body to snap right back into place at Yamato's next words. He shakily exhaled in aggravation.</p><p>"About that...it's come to a unanimous decision that Sai, Sasuke and I will leave tonight to save on as much time as possible. We need as much intel as necessary, considering this is just a verbal rumor that we are relying on. It'll give us plenty of time to locate our target and the location. So we came to give you a heads up. Any problems with that, Taichou?"</p><p>Kakashi sighed softly. He would have liked to trade places with Yamato but it didn't seem possible anymore. Not with a blue-eyed beauty distracting him the entire time. He shrugged his shoulders in sullen acceptance and gave Yamato a strained eye-smile. "Nope!" He gave a soft pop on the last syllable as it left his mouth.</p><p>The group left, though Sasuke lingered for a few moments before dispersing, leaving only Sakura behind. Most likely to speak to Naruto alone, but that wouldn't be possible in the near future. She eyes her teammates warily before motioning to come in. They stepped aside for her to walk through the door and she greeted the ninken, although towards Pakkun she wasn't quite <em>as</em> friendly. Wonder why?</p><p>"So...if you aren't together...then why do you guys go on all those dates? I mean you flirt with eachother all the time too. We all thought you guys hooked up or something when you answered the door together. That was a proverbial lover's fight earlier. I mean I wouldn't be against it, I thought something like that was going on for awhile..."</p><p>Naruto and Kakashi grew still in guilt before they both put a hand on her shoulders. "You are all looking too deep into this Sakura. It's simply a misunderstanding. I mean really? I'm far too occupied with missions to have time for dating. Let alone with this brat." Kakashi shamelessly pointed a thumb in Naruto's direction causing Naruto to scowl in disagreement. Which caused the seal to activate.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'll have you know you're missing out! You would be so lucky to date me, old man. Though I guess I'm too busy saving the world to relax. All work and no play doesn't really give me much free time, ya know." The emotions displayed from them caused the air around them to shrink, practically crushing them together uncomfortably.</p><p>"Huh...you guys would know. Anyways I'm gonna go check on the hospital before we leave. I'm already set to go whenever, you know where to find me if you need anything. Bye!" Sakura bounced off the couch that she was sitting on to rush out the door, waving goodbye in her stead.</p><p>Both shinobi let the tension slip from their shoulders as they collapsed onto the couch, seeking comfort. "That was way too close. I don't know how long I can keep this up..." Naruto groaned as he melted into the comfy cushions.</p><p>"Mmm. Between you and me...I don't think we're going to survive this mission without our secret being discovered. Maybe it would have been possible before, but this seal complicated things."</p><p>Naruto nodded in agreement and turned to stare at Kakashi's profile. He might've been too intoxicated to really capture his features in memory but a faint picture of soft lips and a distinct mole flooded his mind. Absentmindedly he raised a hand and poked Kakashi right in the spot he thought was the mole. The touch caused Kakashi to jump and make a squeak. Kakashi went wide-eyed and slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment..</p><p>"Why the hell did you do that? I'm still not..." <em>'Still not sure if I want you to touch me again...'</em> Kakashi glared at Naruto with lightness, then quickly stood to go to the bathroom, Naruto stumbling behind him.</p><p>His mess was finally cleaned, well the physical aspects anyways. Now to get his act together and keep Naruto from making him stray from his goal. He had a lot to look forward to and wouldn't expect just how...earnest and hypnotic the hero was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Walking in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Kakashi starts their journey and stuff happens. You can blame Sakura for that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure are persistant. For the last time, keep your hands to yourself, Naruto. Or so help me, I'll rip off your other arm." Team Kakashi was well on their journey towards the Land of Steam and by far, Kakashi wanted to do way more than punch Naruto in his stupid face. Repeatedly. Kakashi has never been ruled by his emotions but he was at wit's end with the blonde oh-so-casually brushing his body against him and hardcore staring, as if he wasn't doing it on purpose just to piss him off. Or worse, to wittle away at his self control. Again.</p><p>Naruto on the other hand was as pleased as he could be. Teasing the older man was hilarious and he wanted to have a little bit of fun while they were in their current dilemma. "But it's not my fault if your emotions are negative all the time Kakashi, why not try to loosen up? Enjoy the scenic view, instead of reading your <em>stupid</em> book for once." His arms were folded lazily behind his head and he grinned from ear to ear cheekily.</p><p>"Okay, seriously Naruto?! You haven't stopped pestering sensei for two hours now and if you don't shut the hell up, <em>I'm</em> going to punch you in the  throat. So do us all a favor and be quiet." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, mumbling about stupid idiots and wishing she were with the other team instead.</p><p>She knew those two were hiding something but she couldn't but her finger on it. Whether it was the close proximity or the behavior the two exhibited, something was...off. She'd have to observe them some more before she could gather a guess though. She was on a seperate mission of her own anyways.</p><p>Tsunade came to her after she initially cast the seals and asked her personally to keep a careful eye on them. If a worst case scenario happened they might end up merging into one entity and that couldn't happen. But it was a risk Tsunade was willing to take.</p><p>She trusted the seals, for it had helped Jiraiya and Orochimaru before, when they were mere genin. She was surprised that nobody had the knowledge of the seals, but then it became obvious, once she became hokage. The Third had stored it in the secret scroll, knowing that it was now a forbidden jutsu, due to the consequences. Still, it was worth a shot in the dark.</p><p>Naruto glanced over at Kakashi and chuckled at the intense concentration on his face, a pinch between his eyebrows making him look more angry than usual. The urge to massage it away with his finger was sudden and it took all his focus not to act on it.</p><p>"What could it possibly be now, that has you staring at me for the umpteenth time? Stop it and watch where you're walking so you don't cause any more tripping hazards." Kakashi leveled him with a dry stare and went back to his beloved book immediately.</p><p>There was a reason he was walking around with a book in his face and it wasn't because of anything usual. No, Naruto spent the better part of their travels just observing Kakashi and not paying attention to the road. Which in turn caused multiple occasions where they ended up in a heap.</p><p>"Fine, fine. But your face will end up stuck like that if you keep frowning. Oops, careful Kakashi, you <em>almost</em> hit me, that's so weird it's like you're trying to hurt me." Naruto ducked at the last second when Kakashi went to casually slap his book against the irritating blonde idiot's face.</p><p>Sakura sighed and stopped mid step and stood in the other two members way. "Naruto, I'm warning you, knock it off. You still act like a little kid and it's like you're teasing the person you--<em>oh</em>." Sakura went wide eyed and covered her gasp with her fist. She gave each of them a quick glance and she pointed her finger accusingly at them.</p><p>"I knew it! You guys <em>are </em>dating! What the hell! Aren't we on the same team? And why are you hiding it like its not the most obvious thing for miles to be seen." Sakura huffed defeatedly and frowned when she figured it out. She was so going to tell Ino she owed her a decent sum when they got back. She definitely won the bet.</p><p>They looked at eachother before Kakashi decided it couldn't hurt to tell one person...right? Sakura could be trusted. And if not...its not like there were worse things being spread around the village.</p><p>"Maa looks like you caught us red handed. But we aren't dating per say...it was just one night and it <strong><em>won't</em></strong> be happening again. Let's just say...we weren't in our right minds when it happened." As soon as the words left his mouth sans filter, Naruto gaped at him.</p><p>"Why did you have to tell her all of that! You could've just said 'yes' like usual and let that be the end of it!" Naruto grabbed his hair in horror and looked between Kakashi's blank face and Sakura's escalating violent tendencies. Her eyebrow twitched and she raised her fist, and Naruto just knew one of them were going to eat dirt.</p><p>Sure enough, pain erupted on the side of his face and where motion goes, gravity tends to follow. Two bodies flew backwards from the attack. Naruto and Kakashi grew still as their mouths met in an awkward kiss.</p><p>Nobody so much as twitched a muscle. Sakura in awe and guilt at the spectacle. Naruto because he didn't want to scare Kakashi away and well. Kakashi was ashamed at the pure adrenaline rising to the challenge. He had to push his body's urge down and he couldn't have cursed Tsunade any more in that moment. If he moved with any negative emotion, Naruto's lips would be sealed to his clothed ones for god knows how long. And his heart wouldn't be able to take that.</p><p>"Kakashi..." Naruto whispered against his lips, trying to gain his attention. It wasn't the movement that caught Kakashi like a deer in headlights. It was Naruto's eyes. Brilliant blue, but such a sad look deepening the hue, stormy just like the thoughts brewing in his mind. He felt stagnant, slow, as if he weren't in control of his body. Which was an alarming thought.</p><p>Naruto swallowed pitifully, and pushed at Kakashi's shoulder in panic when he seemed to still be in shock. The shove broke whatever trance Kakashi was in and he tried to remain calm as he removed himself as much as he could with the seal still keeping him in place.</p><p>Naruto diverted his gaze from the older man's stoic one. It left a sharp sting where his heart lay. Both stood, silent, and started walking again, ignoring the situation altogether. Sakura watched in worry, and trailed after them, making a note in her head about the incident.</p><p>She wasn't well versed in relationships but it seemed to her that theirs was...complicated. If only Ino was with her, she could get some advice on how to deal with them.</p><p>Naruto was unusually quiet for the rest of the way, and obediently kept his distance. A forlorn expression frozen on his face no matter how many times Sakura tried to get him to smile or talk. He didn't feel like it, not when the one person who mattered, acted like he hated him. He felt shunned again, but in a way that pierced him deeper and uglier than the vicious way the village treated him before he became the world's hero.</p><p>He wanted to be anywhere but here, punished by staying so close to the person he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Golden Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto finds himself in an uncomfortable yet intriguing situation. Kakashi just wants to teach Naruto a lesson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS A WARNING!!<br/>This chapter has watersports in it. For those of you who don't know what that is, its an umbrella term for everything and anything to do with urine or the bladder.<br/>Read at your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto couldn't hold on any longer. The journey was passing the fifth hour mark and the past three hours were just pure torture. If he didn't relieve himself soon, he'd be walking with soiled pants for the rest of the trip. But he didn't want to speak up, because surely something of this nature would cause all sorts of...problems. Number one being that he would have no privacy. And number two was that the hand he usually used to do <em>things</em> with was infinitely closer to Kakashi's left side.</p><p>It was bordering on painful, and with the worried glances he was getting it was obvious in the way he tensed his legs together as they walked. "Something the matter?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto all but swallowed his pride before he leaned over to mumble after licking his lips nervously. "I, um, need to go."</p><p>"Go where? If you haven't noticed we are still sharing a chakra network. What exactly are you expecting me to do about it?" Kakashi casually went back to his book, with a deadpan look making his eyes widen before settling again. The situation would normally have made Naruto laugh, and he did, but only in frustration. "No, <em>Kakashi</em>, you don't understand. I need to <strong><em>go</em>.</strong> Now." Naruto gave him a meaningful look and Kakashi's eyes widened dramatically before he looked around in a blind panic.</p><p>"<em>Here?</em> But...what about...?" He motioned between them as if Naruto didn't already acknowledge that particular fact. "I know! But I've been holding it for the past few hours and if I don't release it soon I'm going to make a real mess. You don't really want to deal with that, do you? Not like this." Naruto hissed under his breath and Kakashi sighed and nodded defeatedly before he shouted towards Sakura.</p><p>"Sakura! Let's break for lunch. We'll be right back, just going to grab some firewood and see if we can't find some water. See you in a bit." Kakashi gave Naruto a look and dragged him deep into the woods. He led them to a dense collection of spruces and nodded at Naruto before he spoke. "Go ahead." Naruto warily looked around them before he moved his hands to lower his pants and underwear. "Can you look away or something? This is really embarrassing." At that Kakashi was reminded of the time he had to coax the boy out of his clothes when he had been too inebriated to do it himself.</p><p>"Why? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before. Besides it's not like I'm actively trying to stare at your dick for christ's sake. <em>Unlike</em> some people." Kakashi grumbled before closing his eyes and Naruto blushed and flustered. "I didn't do that! You freaking perv! It's not my fault we had to shower together and I dropped my loofah on accident! How was I supposed to know you were going to turn around the exact same moment I bent down to pick it up!" Naruto hissed and became more focused on the argument than what Kakashi was doing with his hands.</p><p>Which is why he had jumped when Kakashi abruptly pulled his pants down roughly, underwear included. "Just take your god damn piss so I can stop listening to you whine like a fucking child." Naruto froze before he grabbed himself with a trembling hand. He stood for a solid couple minutes in frustration when it became clear that he was becoming pee-shy. "Tch...what are you doing Naruto?" He glanced at his face, beet red and then quickly down at the iron grip on his dick.</p><p>He analyzed the situation and it was clear. They were going to be stuck together for a while and he was not going to deal with this during their time stuck together. He needed to do something and fast otherwise Sakura was going to come looking for them. And that couldn't happen. For obvious reasons. Yet he was feeling particularly mean today.</p><p>"Let me help you Naruto." Kakashi swatted his hand away and replaced his hand with his own. Whatever the hell was going on in his mind neither knew but Kakashi wanted to return the gesture from earlier. An eye for an eye so to speak. And by god he was going to tease the living shit out of him. Naruto deserved it after all he put him through.</p><p>"Huh!? W-wait...what the hell are you...doing?" Naruto shrieked in Kakashi's ear causing the man to instinctively grip harder and in return Naruto moaned in response. "Oh. I see. You just wanted me to touch you, isn't that right? You just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie...you always were such an impatient kid. Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson, huh?"</p><p>"I have no c-clue what the hell you're talking a-about!" Naruto stuttered into his fist, biting when Kakashi started stroking him, causing him to whimper from the pleasure slightly invading the pain. "Naughty boys must be punished for tricking their sensei's. Pop quiz Naruto, do you remember what I told you? What am I doing to you right now?" </p><p>"Huh? I d-don't know...please just let me go, it's starting to hurt really bad!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist painfully and Kakashi marvelled at the sticky mess on his hand. "You are such a terrible liar Naruto. Look at how <em>wet</em> you are. Now come on answer me. What am I doing?" Kakashi grinned sardonically and moved to stand behind Naruto, wrapping his other arm around his waist because he noticed how weak Naruto was getting.</p><p>Naruto had to think hard to come up with an actual answer because he was extremely close to either pissing himself or having a strong orgasm. Either way he was in too much pain and pleasure to think coherently and when he did Naruto did not appreciate the irony. "Kakashi, <em>please</em>!" Naruto didn't know what he was begging for, but he wanted the pain to stop.</p><p>Kakashi hummed into Naruto's ear and reached his other hand down to squeeze the base of his swollen cock tightly. "Please what Naruto? Give me your answer and I'll give you a reward if it's correct." Naruto pinched his eyes together frantically and mumbled the word, his mouth lax from the pleasure. "H-handjob." He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and Kakashi smiled, the upturn of his lips curling against Naruto's ear. "Good boy, Naruto. It's okay now, you can let go." Naruto held onto his wrists as his body became numb for a moment, too much <em>feeling</em> at one time.</p><p>When he came to, Kakashi was petting his hair gently and he noticed he was fully dressed again. They were sitting on the ground leaning against a tree and Kakashi was somberly quiet. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to let things get that out of hand. I took my frustrations out on you and it wasn't fair for me to do that." Naruto let the apology sink in and inwardly screeched. While he wasn't expecting Kakashi to do...<em>that</em>, he also didn't hate it as much as the other man apparently thought.</p><p>"If you think that is all it takes to make me upset, you are seriously dumb. And there is nothing to apologize for. I'm perfectly fine, ya know." Naruto gave him a soft smile and stood before holding out his hand to offer his assistance to the older man. "Maa if you say so..." Kakashi guiltily accepted Naruto's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Unexpectedly into a bear hug. Naruto tightly wound his arms awkwardly around Kakashi's chest. "I should be the one to say sorry. I made you mad, and that was so uncool of me."</p><p>Kakashi sighed before he unlocked the arms cutting off his circulation. "Then we're even. Let's just get back to Sakura, she probably thinks we got lost or something." Kalashi led them back toward the road, collecting dry wood for a campfire. He nodded to Naruto when they heard a broken branch behind them and they swung out a kunai each at the danger.</p><p>"Aghhh! It's just me! I got worried and came to search for you guys, I made camp next to a small river not too far from here. Come on before I die of hunger." Sakura led them about ten minutes towards a small clearing with a humble brook off to the side. Kakashi got a flashback of something, when he looked at the bubbling water. He shuddered at the tickling feeling in his spine.</p><p>Naruto had also had a glimmer of memory though his made him feel more depressed and confused than earlier. What were they doing? It's not like either of them disliked what happened considering what the hell just unfolded earlier. Was it guilt on Kakashi's part and if so, what caused him to feel guilty?</p><p>Naruto didn't like being left in the dark. It's about damn time him and Kakashi had a decent talk about what the hell was happening. Naruto could try to understand what his transgressions were but if they were about stupid things he was going to beat the shit out of the former copy-nin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prequel : Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the tradition started and how they changed their bond unknowingly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was never a man who liked to be touched. It just wasn't in his nature. Not even when his father was alive. When that happened, Kakashi broke. And after the failure that was Kannabi Bridge, he had lost whatever ground he had gained, in learning to accept another's touch. And when he lost his other teammate Rin. He cursed himself, and refused to touch others as well. His body then became only a tool for death. If he were to touch someone, it would be to take the light behind their eyes.</p><p>Over the years, time seemed to heal a small portion of his deep wounds, where he could ignore the part of himself that would scream in agony. He could help people and not think about staining them with blood. Yet there was one anomaly, one paradox that seemed to have their own set of rules when it came to him. And if it were anybody else but that person, Kakashi would never have let it happen. But Naruto was a special circumstance.</p><p>It happened after the war. That godforsaken battle that took everything out of him. He lost more than just the Sharingan. More than the hopes and dreams of his long lost friend. He lost his strength to keep going. His hands were long since stained with blood and death, that would never change. Yet he didn't have the strive to be anymore. To be the ninja he was known for. Who was he now? <em>What</em> had he become? They had won the war but...what did he lose in the process?</p><p>He was standing in front of the memorial stone when Naruto found him. A relaxed yet somber expression on his face. A visit to an old friend, Kakashi realized, to pay his respects, and to wish for days no longer possible. He remembered those days. Where he wondered what kind of people they could be, if Obito had survived. But he had survived, unbeknownst to him and almost destroyed the world. He felt bitter at that, to lose his friend three times.</p><p>He didn't realize that Naruto had wrapped his arm around him in a warm embrace until it was too late. He had barely noticed, too focused on the dark thoughts spilling in his head. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. To feel another person's heartbeat. Their warmth. But perhaps that was just because it was Naruto. The boy who saved the world, the hero. <em>His</em> hero. He hesitantly raised his arms to cling to him as he felt a heavy weight in his chest, making him struggle to breathe. His wounds should have healed, right?</p><p>Or perhaps they never did, even after all that time. It was painful to feel this much, to allow himself this much grief, when he had always pushed it away or hidden it deep behind his stoic demeanor. His body shook when he cried silently, soaking Naruto's shirt. When did he start crying? He couldn't remember.</p><p>Naruto kept quiet, which Kakashi was thankful for. He just ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair gently letting him get everything out. They stood like that until the wind carried a cold chill and Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pulled him towards the lit alleyways of Konoha's bustling streets. He was looking for one place in particular and Kakashi stared in shock when he realized where they were.</p><p>"I eat other stuff beside ramen, ya know." Naruto's eyes were rimmed with red. Was he crying earlier too? The thought made Kakashi frown. He hadn't noticed. They sat down at the barbeque and ordered some meat and Naruto watched Kakashi fondly while they waited. "Thank you." The remark caught Naruto off guard and his blue eyes widened. "Erm...what for? It's just barbeque, ya know..."</p><p>And of course Naruto was denser than his mud wall. "Maa, it's rare for you treat me. Something on your mind?" Kakashi was suspicious, it felt like a pity gesture and while the action was nice, he didn't want to be coddled. "Um...n-no. Actually...um nevermind it's not important. Oh look here comes our meat!" Naruto changed the subject and it left Kakashi blindsided. What was it that Naruto was going to say?</p><p>The meal was nice. The gesture didn't seem to leave a bad taste in his mouth so he guessed Naruto wasn't trying to do something to make amends. Yet the feeling that something wasn't quite right left him on edge. Naruto paid for the meal, which was an odd experience for Kakashi and made him more suspicious of his actions. Even more so when Naruto decided to walk beside him when he started to return home.</p><p>"Naruto, how are you holding up? Hear any updates about the new arm yet?" Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "Granny Tsunade said that there will be a prototype in a few weeks for me to try out. She wants to make sure it won't do anything weird with my chakra before she makes any adjustments." Kakashi pursed his lips in thought and bumped shoulders with Naruto. "And you?"</p><p>Naruto locked gazes with him and Kakashi swore he was staring at a reflection of his past self for a moment. "I'm fine." And Kakashi realized that Naruto was treading very dangerously to walking almost the same thorn filled road as he did. "If you ever want to talk about it, my door is always open Naruto. I mean it." Kakashi wouldn't let him make the same mistakes he did. Naruto deserved much more than that. Naruto's sorrowful gaze lightened a smidge at that and there was a quick upturn of his lip. It was more of a twitch really but Kakashi counted it as a win.</p><p>Too soon they were at his door and Naruto nodded at him before turning to walk away. Before Kakashi could even think he grabbed Naruto's wrist on impulse. "Do...do you want to stay for a bit? I can make tea." Naruto smiled with too much teeth, scrunching his eyes and Kakashi would never know in that moment, he had fallen before he even had the chance to realize it himself. Thus began the tradition of many friday nights, after a mission or just because.</p><p>So much that neither would have been able to bear witness to the love that would blossom behind one moment of shared pain. A hug in the moment, when Kakashi would have instead trailed down his well worn road of self loathing and guilt, cursing his life. And Naruto spiralling into a depression, blinded to those who reached out, who would never understand his pain. Instead they unknowingly helped eachother and bonded, keeping them grounded, in the moment. Strengthening the broken pieces with golden sunshine, warmth and caring desperation.</p><p>Forged with bits and pieces of the other entwined into their very beings. Bound to eachother, without a doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Teach a man to fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys go fishing and find out something interesting about their seals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So why did it take you almost an hour to find...15 pieces of wood?" Sakura questioned as they made their way towards the base of the small bonfire Sakura had started making. Either she was messing with them because she somehow knew what went down in the woods.  <em>Or </em>she geniunely couldn't read the atmosphere between the two.</p><p>Kakashi glanced down at the pile of dry logs under his arm in offense. "It's hard finding good firewood, especially in a marsh, Sakura. Or did you want to alert everyone to our location? I'm sure our enemies would love that." He said mocking her, he was on his last nerve of the day and he was going to snap. And it was still too early for this shit.</p><p>Sakura spluttered in embarrassment, almost tripping on a hidden root. Naruto wanted to laugh at the situation but his thoughts were stuck on not-so-distant memories.</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, it seems to me that lunch is swimming away..." Kakashi pointed towards the snare in the small brook that Sakura had clumsily set up. The few fish that had been caught beforehand had successfully escaped. Sakura pouted and bent over at the waist, groaning out in despair. "Just great!."</p><p>Kakashi pursed his lips in thought and remembered the ration bars he brought. While they lacked taste, they were efficient enought to get the job done. But he agreed. Real food sounds better, especially right now where he'd like to preserve as much happiness as possible. Being bound to Naruto was punishment enough.</p><p>"Maa I'm sure Naruto is up for the challenge. Isn't that right?" His words fell on deaf ears however, as the blonde stared absently at the reflecting water. "I <em>said</em>, isn't that right Naruto?" Still no response, so Kakashi used a more effective method. Was it appropriate? No, but it worked nonetheless. He reached down and pinched Naruto on his ass, causing Naruto to squeak and jump. He slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Kakashi head on. "The hell did you do that for?"</p><p>"Maa, now that I've got your attention, let's go fishing." He handed the pile of wood off to Sakura and they went off towards the small river. Naruto nursed his bruised ego and pouted as he brought his fingers together to create some clones. Yet something unexpected happened when he released his chakra. Not only did he create clones of himself, he created clones of Kakashi, and the doppelgangers seemed to still be stuck together as well. Naruto could feel a slight change in the way the chakra left his body and he glance over at his companion.</p><p>Kakashi was in awe and disbelief at the scene. He didn't feel the drag on his chakra network like he used to, and thousands of ideas started forming in his mind. "Um...what just happened?" Naruto asked in blatant confusion. He always was a little slow wasn't he...</p><p>"I believe the seal acts as a sort of bridge, allowing our chakra to be connected. When we use it, think of it like it's one chakra network with one nature. So...let's say if I were to cast my earth wall for example, it wouldn't just use my chakra for it, it would also use yours even though you don't possess the earth chakra nature. And like just now, you used your shadow clone jutsu, and because you have my chakra it cast my shadow clones as well. I wonder though...would Kurama's chakra be effected?"</p><p>Naruto somehow ignored the entire explanation and formed his own theory which was an interesting concept, but also completely off the mark of what Kakashi just said. "So basically we have double the chakra? And I can use lightning chakra now? Oh! I wonder if I can summon your pack?!"</p><p>Before Naruto got any dangerous ideas he grabbed his hand before it reached his supply pouch. "We share a chakra network Naruto, not blood. So no, I doubt you can summon Pakkun and the others. As for the extra reserves and the new affinity, best way to find out is to put it to training. When we have some free time we can test it out. But if we don't feed Sakura soon, she'll be having us for lunch instead." He looked behind his shoulder at the teen moping around the now lit campfire.</p><p>Naruto nodded his head with enthusiasm, never one to turn down extra training. The clones got to work while the originals collected the fish they caught and once they had enough for lunch and a few to bring for the trip they dispelled themselves. They stood stock still at the memories that flooded back. It seems one of the pairs decided to flirt instead of be useful. Kakashi groaned at what the blonde had called him. He facepalmed and found that he would rather like to die at this moment thank you very much.</p><p>"Maa really Naruto, why'd you have to call me that? Minato-sensei is probably rolling is his grave right now." Naruto shrugged and snickered behind his hand when he recalled the brief conversation. "You know I can't control my clones. Besides I think that was my feminine one there...she's such a pain sometimes."</p><p>At that, Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, because since when did clones have seperate personalities? "Don't ask, it's a long story. Anyways let's go eat, I'm starving!" They walked the few yards with Naruto bouncing along loudly, mimicking his usual attitude. "Move faster old man! Don't make me carry you." Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time and matched Naruto's pace. Like hell he'd let Naruto carry him like a damsel in distress.</p><p>Kakashi took charge in cooking the fish, while Naruto obediently followed his instructions at turning them and then storing some away for later. Sakura watched them interact and before long the comfortable silence made way for annoying, intrusive questions. "So who made the first move?" Both men froze at the question and Kakashi frowned. "Naruto." Said blonde turned to Kakashi in strained worry, at the cold attitude when he spoke.</p><p>"Oh...say, it's none of my business, but you guys used to be so happy around each other. What changed to make you act like...this?" Sakura really didn't know how to read the mood. This time Naruto bristled in anger. This was supposed to be private, why was Sakura trying to pry information out of them like it's some kind of recon mission or something?</p><p>"You're right Sakura. It is none of your business." Kakashi whipped his head up at the angry tone and looked at Sakura, face morphing into one of anger as well. Oh great. "I'm just curious Naruto! Since you guys hid your relationship from your team! How am I supposed to act around you guys now?" Naruto felt a glimmer of something dark that should not exist ebb in the corner of his conciousness. With a quick glance he saw Kakashi had tensed his jaw, seething as well.</p><p>"Sakura. We are still the same, nothing has really changed, so you don't need to treat us any differently than usual. And also we aren't giving you free hand outs. If anything we hid it for this very reason." At that the converation dropped and left everyone feeling on edge and Sakura just didn't understand why the two were irritated with her.</p><p>After a tense lunch the three continued on their journey and sometime during late afternoon they were on the borders of Fire Country and the Land of Steam. Team Kakashi was exhausted in mind and body, and all members were more than looking forward to a dip in the onsen. Just one member in particular was less than enthused at the predicament. Suprisingly not the one you might think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are about to get very spicy soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Road Less Traveled By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission calls for a more feminine approach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as the view of the village crested over the hill Kakashi spotted a hawk in the distance. "Everyone let's pause for now, that must be an update from the other team. Let's retreat out of the way for now and keep a low profile, just in case." Kakashi held his arm out for the large bird to land, and Naruto took the opportunity to secure the scroll attached to its leg.</p><p>He unraveled the small parchment and unabashedly smiled, a low chuckle came immediately after. "It says here that they have a good amount of evidence that says there is truth to the rumors and they'll meet us tomorrow night to give us the details in person." He handed the scroll off to Kakashi and took the hawk onto his own arm, reaching into his pocket for the seed he brought with him for this purpose.</p><p>"Naruto, this is not a reason to celebrate. So why exactly are you smiling over there?" Naruto just allowed his smile to widen eagerly, bumping Kakashi's shoulder with mirth in his eyes. "Read a little more Kakashi, and you'll see why." Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, but read on nonetheless. Upon doing so, groaned, facepalmed and handed the scroll off to Sakura who stared blankly at them with confusion before reading it for herself.</p><p>"Due to the circumstances of this mission, a change of appearance must be made before a public meeting can take place. Patrons of the cult favor civilian women, as they appear to be more vulnerable and are more willing to convert. So...what exactly does that mean?"</p><p>Naruto giggled yet remained quiet, an obvious attempt to make the flustered Kakashi speak in his stead. "<em>It means </em>that Naruto is going to subject me to his ridiculous self-invented jutsu. Just please don't make this more humiliating than it has to be. I mean it. I know where you'll be sleeping tonight."</p><p>Sakura just let out an simple "Oh." Unusually calm, when normally she'd be having a fit when it came to Naruto using his sexy jutsu on a mission. Naruto brought his fingers together gleefully and released his chakra once more, changing into an infamous woman with gracious curves and pinup body. Long blond twintails bounced around him and unsuprisingly nude.</p><p>It was tricky, only using Kakashi's chakra to execute his jutsu. They didn't exactly have the time to perfect it so Kakashi had to give Naruto a crash course on chakra control. It took a few clumsy attempts before Naruto got the hang of it. And only seven to get it as close as possible. Kakashi's henge was similar in appearance, except his now long spiky silver hair was pulled to one side in a high ponytail. And thankfully his mask was still in place.</p><p>"Maa, it may just be me but I think clothing would probably be better suited for this mission, don't you agree Sakura?" Said kunoichi was red in the face, looking anywhere but the pair. "Yes! I m-mean, um, sure, whatever you say s-sensei..." Sakura was trying to stop the rapidly approaching urge to punch Naruto while simultaneously trying to ignore the subtle nosebleed happening. This transformation, while crude and highly offensive, was a key component to their mission. She could live with it for a couple days. Right?</p><p>"But I don't know any fashion for women. Pervy Sage always seemed to like it when I did this without any kind of clothing." Kakashi sighed, because of course Naruto would only focus on that particular bit of info. "Why don't you try something similar to what Sakura will be wearing, hmm?"</p><p>Both of them turned towards their third counterpart and Sakura wished she wasn't put on the spot like that. "I guess I'll be right back then." She turned and left to go change while Naruto and Kakashi stayed behind. Kakashi took the chance to write a response to Sasuke and tuck the scroll into its carrier. Naruto lifted his dainty arm as it flew off into the sunset. And then they were alone, just the two of them.</p><p>"So is this what your fantasy version of me is Naruto? Did you wish I was a woman when you laid with me that night?" Naruto immediately turned and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders. "No! I swear it's not like that! I like the handsome you. You don't need to change anything because I fell for Kakashi the man...not that the way you are now is any less...exciting." Naruto's face was dusted pink, a pout on his lips.</p><p>Kakashi was rendered speechless. Nobody had really ever said how attractive he was. Not since Rin. Not that he had been paying much attention to it at the time. Nor was he emotionally available to acknowledge those kinds of compliments for that matter at any point in his life. Perhaps he just wasn't used to the attention.</p><p>"I see. Keep it in your pants then, will you? I don't want the same mistake as earlier happening again. Are we clear?" Naruto released him as if the words caused his hands to burn from the touch. "Like mud." Naruto tensed his jaw and the word 'mistake' repeated itself like a mantra in his head. Why was the man so adamant in his denial? Did Kakashi hate him that much? His actions were sending him very mixed signals. Besides what earlier incident was he talking about? That fateful night? The awkward kiss? Or the thing that happened in the woods?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted from Sakura stepping in front of them dressed in a simple blouse and skirt, what she wore normally on her days off of missions. It was more casual than Naruto preferred, but he changed their appearance nonetheless. Close enough to what Sakura wore but Naruto kept their outfits more feminine, something Ino would definitely approve of. Kakashi's was more modest, but still within the range of Naruto's tastes.</p><p>"Now that that has been settled, let's continue. We'll stay at one of the inns for the time being, at least until our roles have been more elaborated on." Kakashi led them down from the densely wooded path into the open hills, a well worn road leading down into the highly populated village.</p><p>Naruto couldn't help sneaking peeks at the indecent way Kakashi's body gracefully moved as he walked. Without anything truly negative giving cause for concern, Naruto was able to distance himself a substantial amount. About three feet apart. Just enough to give them some elbow room. And he could tell with the way Kakashi's shoulders relaxed. The silver haired beauty was relieved with the personal space, despite how small it was.</p><p>Naruto was blessed with a front row seat experience to the erotic display in front of him. And as if the view wasn't enough to confirm his feelings, the physical reactions definitely were. Even as a woman, he knew Kakashi was the only one for him. And thus he made up his mind. He would seduce the hell out of Kakashi and try to change his mind on the matter. Because if there was one thing Naruto was strongest at, it was not giving up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Femme Fatale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto is a tease, and Kakashi gets distracted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi led them to a small humble inn off a ways away from the central part of the tourist village. It was quaint with small quarters but the service was top notch as Kakashi remembered the one time he was stationed near the village for a previous mission. The elderly couple greeted the three women warmly and didn't question them when they requested two seperate reservations.</p><p>Naruto and Kakashi went on ahead towards the outdoor bath first and the entire trip, the word <em>mistake</em> was all Naruto could hear. He didn't want to be pushed and pulled in every direction. He wanted a straight answer from Kakashi. Yes or No. Not a maybe or a vague 'I don't know'. But a solid response that would either make or break his decision. If Kakashi absolutely felt that things between them were that uncomfortable and didn't want to have anything to do with him ever again. Well, it would break his heart but he wouldn't force Kakashi's hand.</p><p>Judging from his reactions though? Kakashi absolutely did not hate it. In fact Naruto would go so far as to say he loved it. But there was something keeping him at an arm's length. Something the older man refused to budge on. And Naruto would get to the bottom of it.</p><p>"Neh, Kakashi? Why were you upset that my clone called you <em>that </em>before? I thought it's supposed to make older guys happy or something?" Naruto asked out of the blue, and Kakashi felt like he was in the twilight zone. He had deja vu and mentally facepalmed hoping this wasn't actually happening again.</p><p>"First of all, I'm not buying you expensive gifts in return for sex. Therefore the '<em>sugar' </em>part of that name is null and void. And really Naruto? The last thing either of us need in this relationship is a father complex." Naruto's brain screeched to a halt at one particular word in that statement.</p><p>And then the fact that Kakashi was trying to rationalize a god damn nickname of all things. Because why? Some stupid family thing? Naruto didn't care about any of that. Hell he may have met the guy once or twice but that hardly meant anything in the name of responsibility. If anything Iruka was more like his father than anybody.</p><p>"You're weird. If not that then what should I call you? Babe, honey, darling...lover?" Kakashi turned in an abrupt manner to stare at Naruto over his shoulder with an incredulous angry expression. "Just call me Kakashi, you little shit." Said (wo)man flicked Naruto in between his eyebrows with a dead serious expression, stoic frown and everything. And then continued walking as if nothing happened.</p><p>Naruto pouted and rubbed between his brows and smiled to himself at the small victory when Kakashi wasn't looking. Looks like things were looking up. "Besides, if you started calling me strange names in front of everyone, they'll know something's up. Sakura may have figured things out on her own, but the less people who know, the better." Scratch his earlier statement, looks like Kakashi wanted to keep their 'not-relationship' a secret. The very idea of that made Naruto crinkle his nose. He understood the reasoning behind it, didn't mean he had to like it.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever you say <em>sweet cheeks."</em> Naruto said with a shit-eating grin and skipped passed the silver haired jounin to tumble into the washroom ahead of him. Kakashi sighed in a huff and grumbled as he let himself be pulled through the threshold. Only to be caught off guard by the blatant undressing of one Naruto Uzumaki. He shouldn't have been so surprised.</p><p>They were literally standing naked together not even an hour ago. And yet his eyes were drifting down to places they had no business looking at. It was as if his brain turned off all function and he was left staring. That is until Naruto make awkward eye contact with Kakashi still half standing in the doorway. Still within reach, which oddly enough made his fingers itch.</p><p>"Kakashi? Yo? Anybody home in there? Why are you staring at me like that, you're kinda creeping me out..." Funnily enough it was when Sakura walked in past him that Kakashi gained partial control back in his brain. "W-what? Oh c'mon you know it's not like that!" Sakura lifted an eyebrow in curious wonder at the defending tone.</p><p>"What? Are you two fighting again already? Give it a rest already, we just got here. At least wait until after we soak in the onsen before you do that. You guys should be happy you have eachother. Meanwhile I'm over here still as single as the day I was born." Sakura mumbled under her breath spitefully.</p><p>Both counterparts stared at Sakura with wide panic-filled eyes as she started to unzip her shirt. Naruto flustered and waved his hand to get her to stop while shielding his eyes. "S-sakura stop! What are you doing! We may look like this right now but...well you should know."</p><p>Sakura had half a mind to stare blankly at him before she actually realized what she was doing. She covered herself up with a squeak before dropping into a defensive position. "Wha? I g-guess I forgot for a second. It's fine, I'm fine, we're all fine right? I'll just wait til you guys leave. Haha...ha." She ended her sentence with nervous laughter and swallowed the rest of her embarrassment. Both disguised men exchanged looks and nodded before heading over to the private baths. "Maa, give us a few minutes and you should be all set to go, Sakura."</p><p>Naruto *<em>could</em>* just poof the rest of the clothes away but where was the fun in that. He read in one of Kakashi's books that taking clothes off slow and seductive was a good way to cause someone to become hot and bothered. Maybe not quite as bothered as Kakashi was earlier in his petrified state but enough to put him on the egde. If he played his cards right Kakashi would be wrapped around his finger by the end of the night. And he had all of the best knowledge straight from the source.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at Kakashi trailing close behind him and slipped his mesh mesh undershirt off, absentmindedly letting it pool at his feet. Kakashi had to keep a firm grip on his camping gear to keep himself in check. And it wasn't working as well as he hoped. He tried to look away to give Naruto some decent privacy, but his body was not cooperating.</p><p>Naruto could feel warm puffs of air tickling the back of his neck and gasped when Kakashi reached out and grabbed a handful of soft flesh. "I didn't say you could touch 'em ya know. You realize you have your own to play with now, right?" Naruto chided half-heartedly, plucking Kakashi's grip from his breasts.</p><p>It was like a hug, a gesture Naruto rarely had a chance of experiencing and in that moment it was something he wanted desperately. But for his plan to work he couldn't let himself be distracted by his emotions. No matter how much he craved it.</p><p>Kakashi ripped his hands away as if Naruto burned him at the statement. As if he was caught red handed, stealing from the proverbial cookie jar. Ah, it was scary how accurate that statement was. He looked down at his hands in shame and shook his head in self-loathing. " He was despicable, he needed to get ahold of himself and stop putting his filthy hands on his former student. Before things got any more complicated.</p><p>"Maa, so it appears." Kakashi went back to his stoic self, strangely endearing coming from a woman that looked and acted like an older sister type. Kakashi ignored every attempt at coercion after that in the onsen.</p><p>It wasn't until dinner and an earlier than expected  rendevous with the other half of their unit, where things started to get a little heated. And that's also when Kakashi found out a certain someone had an interest in exhibition play. Or perhaps he was just teasing his grumpy old sensei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fatal Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somebody gets jealous though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto held his towel modestly covering his body with a dissapointed frown. Honestly, he wasn't expecting the complete disregard that Kakashi displayed. Almost as if he were telling Naruto either to try and see what happened and just ignoring his every effort at swaying his mind.</p><p>No matter how much Naruto batted his feminine eyelashes and pouted nor the way he purposefully let the heated water drip deliciously from every curve of his body.  He was reminded of Kakashi's snide comment earlier while they stood nude in the woods like a couple of forest nymphs. Perhaps Kakashi wasn't attracted to his womanly features. He'd have to investigate further to come up with a reasonable answer.</p><p>He pouted when he realized he had stood quiet in the empty private bath for quite a while and Kakashi had already dressed in the inn's yukata mask firmly in place. He had completely missed that particular bit. He begrudgingly dressed himself, and against his better judgement, left his cleavage completely open. Kakashi clicked his tongue when he noticed but made no attempt at covering the exposed flesh.</p><p>They went back towards the ryokan's dining room and met up with a refreshed and soothed Sakura. However, she had already finished about half a bottle of umeshu. So her outburst when they finally emerged was quite unexpected.</p><p>"About damn time! I hope you two weren't doing anything <em>dirty</em> in there!" She sighed loudly, swirling her glass of alcohol, the ice clinking together. Immediately Naruto coughed to hide his embarrassment but Kakashi's reaction was priceless.</p><p>He fanned the air with one of his hands denying the absurd accusation, his face reminiscent of the decorative red spider lilies ornately placed in the center of their tea table. "Nothing of the sort Sakura-chan. I would never dream to desecrate a public space like that."</p><p>And at that Naruto choked on the water he was sipping. Because those words were a complete and utter lie. He didn't notice the additional presences until he heard the snickering coming from his left.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised you used <em>that</em>? Can't you use transformations like a normal shinobi?" Naruto's eyes widened and his head shot up to find Sasuke sitting next to him, also dressed in a yukata.</p><p>"Bastard! Are you trying to piss me off?!" Naruto screeched and launched himself at the Uchiha. Only to be held back by delicate, yet strong hands. "Maa maa, settle down Naruto-chan. We wouldn't want to create a scene now, would we?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and let his body lean defeatedly against Kakashi's. "He started it, ya know."</p><p>"Mmm...yes but we have more important things that take precedence over your ego. Like an update on our status, if you would--." Kakashi let Naruto's wrists go when a knock on the sliding door interrupted them.</p><p>"I apologize for interrupting your meal. Your other guests have arrived ahead of schedule and I'm afraid we need to make a few necessary adjustments to the reservations. I would like to discuss the details with you before any other additions are made to the party's bill."</p><p>Yamato's voice startled Naruto and when he noticed further, sure enough the rest of their unit was all accounted for in the small room.</p><p>"I'll take care of it...Sakura can you accompany me as well just in case." Sakura nodded with a blush when he wrapped an arm around her waist and Naruto glanced over at Sasuke curiously when he scowled at them. When they left, Sai made an unnecessary comment that made Sasuke growl.</p><p>"How odd...Does this mean those two are what one would call dating?" Kakashi had to admit. For someone who was not as aware of emotions as Sai was, his observations were pretty keen. "Shut up. Nobody asked for your god damn commentary." Sasuke spit in his direction and sullenly leaned his chin on his palm.</p><p>"Hmm? But why? I am just stating what I see. Did I perhaps guess incorrectly?" Sai crossed his arms in thought and Naruto wanted to laugh at the irritated scowl on Sasuke's face. Serves him right.</p><p>Kakashi sighed and placed his chopsticks on his plate, finished with his dinner. "Why don't we focus on other things Sai. What intel have we gathered so far?" Sai immediately started to explain the situation and the duo was intrigued to say the least.</p><p>"This rumor that gave us our strongest lead. There is an anonymous group who is trafficking women and children to a second party. They are then transported by ship to an undisclosed location and sold off as human sacrifices for the second uprising of the Order of Jashin. They target unsuspecting tourists who visit a certain onsen on the other side of the village. I believe it's called The Red Garden."</p><p>"A source of ours claims that the owners are cooperating with the cult by using a special concoction of an aphrodisiac and a strong sedative drug mixed into the waters of the baths. It is timed to coincide with their evening affairs so they are kidnapped during the night. There is an extremely high risk of chakra drain as well as other complications. We'll need Sakura to make an antidote as soon as possible."</p><p>Kakashi was unusually silent. He's had his fair share of difficult missions. He's been the decoy, and the bait in plenty of them as well. But he's never been flat out prey. His skills were more equipped for espionage and assassinations. Yet he was sure the same couldn't be said for Naruto. He was more brawn than brains, but his unpredictability was just the perfect thing for this type of mission. Granted he didn't screw anything up by going off script.</p><p>"Tsunade knew exactly who she was sending when she made the call for this mission didn't she." Kakashi sighed heavily, accepting his damned fate and cursed himself under his breath. "We'll set out at noon tomorrow. And Naruto? Try not to do anything too noticable tomorrow. We wouldn't want to make a big spectacle of it. Okay?" Kakashi smiled with his eyes closed together and Naruto huffed.</p><p>"Whatever. I can be subtle too, ya know." Naruto crossed his arms, tucking them under his breasts, drawing everyone's attention to them. Sasuke was the one who chastised Naruto and took the haori off his own shoulders to cover Naruto's cleavage.</p><p>Naruto scowled with a red face. He had been determined to make Kakashi look at him and his efforts were in vain. He pouted as he slipped his arms into the haori sleeves and wrapped the fabric around himself comfortably. It smelled slightly like Sasuke and Naruto smiled inwardly at the gesture. It was heartwarming how nice Sasuke had become lately.</p><p>Kakashi on the other hand was not happy. He didn't quite understand it himself but he did not like the fact that Naruto was smiling while wearing something of Sasuke's. It unnerved him in ways he couldn't comprehend. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore the intense wave of hostility that washed over him. In an lapse of memory, he forgot about the warning of the seal and their shoulders knocked together painfully.</p><p>In the error of his judgement Kakashi should have realized what emotion he was feeling. It remained out of focus for him and Naruto, yet for Sasuke it was in plain view. He smirked and sadistically scooted closer to his blonde counterpart and slinked an arm around his waist and rested his hand on Naruto's upper thigh. Naruto paid it no mind as he delved into the plates of food in front of him.</p><p>Kakashi however watched that hand like a hawk. And Sasuke knew something had likely happened between them, so he decided to toy with him. He knew Kakashi wouldn't make a scene or address it in front of anyone in case their secret was found out. Sasuke knew he literally couldn't do anything about it. He traced his fingers lightly up and down the soft skin exposed there from the yukata's edge. Kakashi sucked in a breath he was holding and felt his fingernails biting into his palms at how tight his fists were clenched.</p><p>To Naruto it meant nothing, didn't even think much about it. But Kakashi's mind was coming up with wild theories and strange excuses as to why it was happening. His body burned and his anger spiked when Sasuke met his gaze with a petulant smirk. He might as well have stuck his middle finger in his face and told him to <em>'fuck off'</em>. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore when Sasuke's hand disappeared beneath the fabric and growled. He ripped Sasuke's arm away from Naruto and stormed out of the room, pulling Naruto by his wrist.</p><p>"Kakashi you're hurting my arm. Let me go!" Kakashi ignored him until they were in their reserved room. He kept staring at him in angry silence so Naruto yanked his arm out of his painful grasp, shouting at him. "What the hell is your problem! I don't understand you at all. And now you're acting even weirder. I'm seriously confused just trying to figure you out!" Kakashi chewed on his lip and tried to make sense of his own peculiar actions. They didn't make any sense to him either.</p><p>All he knew is that whatever Sasuke was doing made him angry and he didn't want anyone else touching Naruto. And it made him even angrier that Naruto just let him. But he couldn't just say that without making himself look like an ass. Still he spoke without thinking.</p><p>"You piss me off." Ahh. There he goes running his mouth again. Shit, he didn't mean to say that. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto answered blithely, his words forced through clenched teeth. "Perhaps you're hard of hearing, Naruto-<em>chan</em>. I said 'you piss me off." Oh he's done it now. Those eyes looked like they wanted to kill him. He should have kept his mouth shut. Naruto shut his eyes and clenching his fists, shaking, before he deflated and sighed.</p><p>"Let's go back to the others. I want to talk to Sasuke some more." Naruto spoke ignoring Kakashi's statement and turning to open the door. Kakashi raged at the mention of the Uchiha and blocked him from opening the door. "No." Naruto shivered at the close proximity. "Why the hell not? I didn't get to properly talk to him since the other night."</p><p>Kakashi's mind came up with several reasons why Sasuke could have been with him at night yet his brain chose one particular one that stood out among the rest. "What? Are you sleeping with him too? Am I just another hole for you? Is that it?" Naruto's eyes widened with hurt and he recoiled with shock.</p><p>"W-what?" Tears brimmed to the surface and Naruto trembled his chest aching with hurt. Kakashi should've stopped there, but his brain was on autopilot and he couldn't stop the dreaded words from spilling out of his mouth with a vengeance.</p><p>"Wow. I can't believe you almost fooled me. I thought we shared something special the other night. You've dissapointed me Naruto." Kakashi gave him a pitiful frown and released the grip on his wrist. And Naruto stood there petrified. He didn't understand what the hell just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umeshu is a japanese cocktail consisting of plum wine, shochu/sake and sugar. Can be served as is or over 'the rocks'. It is a dangerous drink due to the easy ability to drink it straight. Similar to the nature of a long island iced tea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Only in your dreams, sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thing is every seal has side effects if used incorrectly. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto's side effect has left him dealing with both of the consequences of the situation, since he was the reason for it. And Kurama makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto has always been pretty dense when it came to matters of the heart. And hell even though he himself wore his heart on his sleeve, he was blind to most other's emotions. Yet the only thing he knew at the current moment was that he was beyond heartbroken, shattered. And it was caused by the one person he hadn't expected it from. Love was a tricky ugly thing and Naruto wanted no more part in it. Yet fate decided he hadn't had enough pain so their bodies crushed together uncomfortably, and Naruto noticed how he fit perfectly under Kakashi's chin.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Were the watery words that left his small voice, his spirit gone and depleted, now he was just a shell of a person. Kakashi tooks the apology as an affirmation of his accusations, instead of a sad boy trying to appease the adult. Kakashi scoffed and turned his eyes away from the sight and went to reach for his supply pouch, a habit for when his anxiety rose to dangerous levels. Then he remembered he wasn't in his usual uniform, therefore he had no means of distracting himself. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei? Naruto? Are you two alright?" Sakura's voice came from the door, loud on the otherside. Kakashi debated whether he should send her away until he flinched when he met Naruto's dead gaze. He sighed and braced Naruto's body against his as he leaned far enough away to open the door. He let out a breath of relief when he realized she was alone. "Come in." His voice made him cringe when he noticed how tense it was.</p><p>"Are you sure? You look like you're in the middle of something?" Kakashi frowned and let his hands fall away from Naruto, disgust evidently clear on his face. "Nope, we're all done here, I have nothing left to say." Naruto's breath hitched and he tried to push away from him and only succeeded in fastening his hands to Kakashi's modest chest. "Tch, what are you doing now, Naruto? Haven't you humiliated me enough? I knew you were only interested in my body."</p><p>Naruto was quiet and didn't dare move a single muscle. What he thought was going to be a nice night turned into a waking nightmare. What did he do to deserve this? Sakura watched them with careful eyes and stepped into the room. Behind her came Yamato, and wasn't that an uncomfortable surprise. He must have hid against the wall or something.</p><p>"Sakura, I know Tsunade must have taught you how to undo the seal. Save us the trouble and release it now." Kakashi said stoically, a cool voice in place of the usual warmth Naruto remembered. He ignored the gasp of uncomfortable surprise from Sakura and waited patiently. He was reminded of the time of the Five Kage Summit, when Kakashi declared how he was going to kill Sasuke. Void of all emotion and eyes hardened by becoming numb to death. He suddenly knew what Kakashi was talking about when they had their ANBU discussion.</p><p>It was so obvious that Naruto could've hit himself. Kakashi had lost love. Naruto felt so stupid. And of course he noticed it too late because he could feel his chakra forcefully unwrapping itself from Kakashi's. He shook with a torture so powerful he passed out. The last thing he saw was the pure resentment in Kakashi's dark glare.<br/>_____</p><p>"How are you feeling, senpai?" Yamato's concerned voice barely filtered through Kakashi's fogged mind. He stared down at Naruto's crumpled body ignoring everything around him. Something was wrong. He could feel his chakra swirling violently inside him, searching for something missing. His body ached in agony, but he withheld his stance, he's felt worse at other times before, coming back from a mission on the brink of death.</p><p>"You're both back to normal again? I guess that's to be expected when it was Naruto's jutsu in the first place." Sakura stated and she moved over to Naruto to check his vitals. Her face scrunched up in confusion and panic as she poured her chakra into Naruto's body. "Something's wrong. His chakra is too unstable we need to do something. Um I need my tool kits, uh--" She stumbled over her words, kneeling in panic unsure of where to start. Yamato calmy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Stay calm Sakura, I'll go get them for you. Just focus on Naruto."</p><p>"Thank you Yamato...sensei." Sakura blushed, adding the sensei as an afterthought. Kakashi stared at Naruto with a pained expression, his entire body rigid. Just as Yamato left, Sakura stood and lifted Naruto with ease over towards the futons, glancing with worry at Kakashi. He watched her move, yet didn't move, as if he were frozen in place.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei...what's wrong?" She became increasingly worried when he continued to ignore her question. She walked over to him and gave a quick diagnosis with her chakra and recoiled in shock and shame. She must've done something wrong when she tried to dispel the seal. Kakashi 's state was the same as Naruto's. Not as intense but still incredibly distraught.</p><p>"Sensei, why didn't you say anything?! You must be in horrible pain right now. Go lie down before I throw you over there." Kakashi briefly met her irritated gaze and numbly dragged himself over towards the futons. As much as he was willing to ignore her and do as he pleased, he wasn't willing to risk causing a commotion and jeopardizing the mission. </p><p>He sat stiffly, an arm slung over one of his knees and he leaned against the other outstretched arm. He looked uncomfortable, and anybody could see the tense jaw that hid his pain. Just as quickly as he left Yamato reappeared with Sakura's tool pouch and she immediately went to work. The atmosphere grew quiet, the tension palpaple, stretching out towards every corner of the room.</p><p>Sakura took a vial of some dark substance and poured it carefully into Naruto's mouth and did another diagnosis check before nodding to herself and moving her hands methodically to where she knew the multiple chakra gates were located. She then focused on trying to repair the miniscule chakra points she guessed the locations of. If she missed one or two, well hopefully the end result wouldn't be too problematic.</p><p>Finally after a long while she sighed in relief. "His chakra is stabilizing. The worst is over but he's in no condition to use his chakra for at least 72 hours. The damage to his chakra coils is pretty bad, and I imagine, the same can be said for you as well Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>She handed him another vial of the same concoction and he lifted a questioning glance at her. He carefully maneuvered himself out of sight before swallowing the bitter liquid. She shrugged before explaining what is was. "Its a chakra elixir, it's meant to counteract the overuse of chakra in extreme situations. I was planning on bringing more food pills instead, but luckily for us I decided not to." She did the same as she did with Naruto and healed his coils the best she could. </p><p>Immediately Kakashi felt the pain simmer to a dull throbbing, his chakra flooding to a fixed point in his fingers, the closest part of his body resting near Naruto. It was like their chakra network was trying to reconnect itself again. At least that was what it felt like. Their bond seal was broken, and the damage was too extensive to be repaired properly on the field. Looks like they'd have to deal with the fallout and also find another means of disguise.</p><p>At that realization Naruto groaned and opened his eyes blinking against a sudden wave of nausea. He blankly stared around at everyone's worried gazes and had the gall to look surprised. "What? Woah, my body feels weird somehow? Seriously what's happening? And um...where are we?" Yamato sighed, things were about to get even more complicated.<br/>_____</p><p>Kurama could feel the immediate reaction that the unraveling of the seal was doing. It was almost as if he was being ripped from Naruto's body again. This time however Madara was nowhere in sight. He could hear Naruto screaming in pain and pulled him to his mindscape. Naruto took a confused look around before he nodded in agreeable taste. It seemed that Kurama had spent some time...redecorating. There was now a dense forest with a wide clearing instead of the musty sewers he previously was inprisoned in.</p><p>"Kurama? What's going on? Why am I here?" Naruto folded his arms together and scrunched his face up in confusion. "Naruto...it seems that seal your hokage gave you is a real thorn in our side. Your teammate removed the seal at the peak of that Hatake brat and our chakra at it's most unstable. So it basically burned your chakra coils beyond its ability to regenerate at a normal capacity." </p><p>Naruto had a hard time understanding that and just shrugged. "So just heal me like usual then. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in a few hours." Naruto added as if it were that simple. Kurama growled in anger. "You brat! My chakra was mixed in there, so mine is almost completely gone too. I had just enough left to pull you in here." Kurama huffed and moved his paw to poke Naruto in his chest.</p><p>"What? So I can't use my chakra? So then what about the mission? Actually wait a minute...was I supposed to be on a mission? I can't remember anymore." Naruto shrugged it off, hopefully it wasn't that important. Kurama eyed him warily before he nudged him a bit. "Oi...what are you going on about? Weren't you on a mission with that brat? Something to do with a garden or whatever? Don't tell me you've lost your brain as well?"</p><p>Naruto was quiet for a moment and it was as if he had been slammed into a wall. He was forcefully ejected from his mind and he was suddenly waking from a rather unusual dream. It seemed his mind started getting real crazy with his imagination. His fantasies had gone way farther than normal, and he chalked it off as a lucid dream. There was absolutely no way Kakashi-sensei would return his feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Amnesia Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto is caught up to speed on the mission but leaves Kakashi hanging. Shenanagins will follow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Naruto, we're in the middle of a mission...remember?” Yamato asked, his arms folded stiffly across his chest. Naruto looked at him blankly and then looked into the concerned faces of his teammates. “Oh sure I do. Um what were we doing here again?” He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, while the rest of the team gave eachother knowing looks. Yamato gave him a casual observation and sighed. “Sakura you know I trust you but I think you missed something vital when you were treating him earlier. Either that or it's an unfortunate side effect from dispersing the seal.”</p><p>Naruto froze. He remembered a flash of something, too clipped to be anything significant but one thing in particular stood out. He looked over at his former sensei and found Kakashi looking at him with disinterest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tugged on the haori he was wearing, hugging himself into the soft material. A familiar fragrance wafted from it and the thought made him question why he was wearing something that smelled like Sasuke? He heard Kakashi click his tongue and when he looked up the silver-haired man was glaring at him. Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused and Kakashi scoffed turning his head away from him in veiled disgust. He wouldn't lie, the action left a sting in it's wake, though he didn't know why.</p><p>“Naruto? What's the last thing you remember? It might help us figure out what's wrong.” Sakura asked checking him over once more with her chakra focusing on his head. “I remember going on that three day mission to Suna with Shikamaru, and then the mission afterwards to guard that lord from the Land of Fangs.” Sakura and Yamato took in a collective breath of air and stared intensely at Naruto. He started to sweat nervously at the silent reproach and was about to ask what was wrong when Kakashi lifted a hand to hold him off. Kakashi was going to have a breakdown if what he thought was happening, was actually happening.</p><p>“Naruto, tell me what day it is.” Naruto gave him a questioning look but answered without pause. “It's the thirtieth of July. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He was starting to panic. He glanced between Kakashi's stoic face and Sakura gaping at him. “Naruto you really don't remember anything? At all?” Sakura looked so upset that he didn't know what to do. “N-no...Why? Did I forget something important?” He fidgeted when Sakura started trembling. “I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei.” She stared at the ground in shame and Kakashi's cool voice broke the silence.</p><p>“Maa there's no need for apologies Sakura, it's not like he's missing anything <em>that </em>important." Despite that reply Kakashi was trying to murder Naruto with his eyes alone. And thankfully he no longer possessed the Sharingan otherwise there might've been some truth to that statement.</p><p>"Today is actually the third of August. This is probably temporary and we need to continue with the mission, regardless of that fact. It's best we call a team meeting and figure out our plan of action for tomorrow. I'll go collect the other two and explain to them our situation. Though I do intend to keep out anything that you might deem...unnecessary.” Yamato gave Kakashi a curt nod as he left the room, an unspoken agreement passing between them.</p><p>Kakashi stood, and glared at Naruto as he did causing Naruto to shrink into himself. Wondering what the hell he did to cause such a reaction from his former sensei. Kakashi turned and growled something into Sakura's direction while he walked across the room to search his camping gear for his beloved book. Sakura's face was pale and she flashed a watery smile in Naruto's direction before she sat down shakily.</p><p>
  <em>“Don't you dare say anything to him.”</em>
</p><p>Soon the rest of team seven was following Yamato's trail into the tense room. Sasuke immediately went over to Naruto and invaded his space. “What the hell's wrong with you? Did you hit your head too many times you damn fool?” He roughly grabbed his head to search for visible wounds and Naruto yanked himself out of his grasp. “You asshole! I'm fine, thanks for asking.” He hissed and Sasuke ignored him, plopping down instead and leaning into Naruto's space. Kakashi growled under his breath at the sight when he turned around. Jealousy was NOT in his nature but Sasuke had gotten under his skin one too many times tonight. He had intended to return to his seat next to Naruto but now he felt the gesture would be useless. Damn Uchiha always getting in his way. He instead leaned against the wall for support, languidly relaxing his shoulders.</p><p>“Alright then. For Naruto's sake I'll go over the details one more time and then we'll discuss the parameters of the mission. As for Kakashi and Naruto's roles, since you two can't utilize your chakra for the next seventy-two hours, we will have to go the traditional route. Luckily for you we have Sakura here to guide you for that.” Yamato said as he smiled warmly at the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke when he slithered his arm around Naruto and pressed him tightly to his body. He frowned at the scowl painted on his face. What was he upset about? He ignored the hand tracing circles on his hip and returned the gesture, giving Sasuke a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>Naruto caught Sakura's scowl from across the room and lifted an eyebrow at her before she turned her head in disdain. What the hell was everyone's issue?</p><p>"We investigated the rumor and traced it to a brawl pit on the outskirts of the Land of Steam. Turns out one of the investors of the arena had a hand in dealing with those maniacs. He runs a shipping site for valuable goods in the black market, including human trafficking. For all kinds of prospects too, not just for the cult we're looking for. He trades with the owners of a well known resort called The Red Garden. It's located in the heart of the village, and it's houses one of the most well sought out hot spring in the country. It's pretty infamous, as most young couples aim to go there at least once in their youth."</p><p>It felt like Kakashi had just jumped headfirst into the icy tundra water of snow country when Naruto made his innocent outburst. "Why would that change anything? Aren't all hot springs the same, I mean we're just going there to bathe right?" Naruto questioned, the nature of the mission flying completely over his head.</p><p>Sasuke cuffed him upside the head and muttered "Idiot!" under his breath. Yamato sighed before he aimed his terrifying face at Naruto, reprimanding him for something he didn't quite understand. "The difference between them is the aphrodisiac and sedative they lace in the water and steam. It's said to be on the stronger side and the effects can last up to fourty-eight hours. Take from that what you will. As a precaution though Sakura has been given a sample of the water and she'll be producing an antidote for you two. It should weaken the effects of the sedative, but we're not entirely sure about the aphrodisiac. Though I'm sure you'll both manage just fine on your own."</p><p>Naruto frowned at the explanation. He must of missed a class in the academy growing up or something because he's never so much as heard of an aphrodisiac and he said as much. There was a mute pause between everyone and Kakashi had to stifle a groan in pain for his sanity in the near future.</p><p>"Are we sure the Hokage chose the right person for this? He might compromise the entire mission due to his stupidity." Sai said an arrogant smile on his face. "S-shut up okay." Naruto blushed in embarrassment, it seems age and war did nothing to help his intelligence. "For once I disagree with you. Naruto is the perfect candidate for this role. His naivetê is our golden ticket to infiltrate that shipping site. Nobody will suspect him as the sparrow."</p><p>"Let's move on. Naruto and Kakashi, you will both disguise yourselves and wait for the drugs to take effect. Sakura will be on standby in case things go wrong. Us three will wait until our target makes their move and we'll trail them until they lead us to the other hostages. From there we'll find out which cult member meets our target. Everyone on track so far?" Everyone nodded except Naruto who just couldn't accept playing victim like that. Especially since he'll have to be in a hot spring in close proximity to Kakashi.</p><p>"What now?" Kakashi mumbled, irritation lacing his words venomously. He noticed the flushed cheeks adorning Naruto's face and had to subtly ignore the sudden flare in his abdomen. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on it, after all Naruto wouldn't remember and that fact cut him deeply. Perhaps he was too hasty in his decision before. He scrutinized Sasuke's comfortable hold on Naruto and growled. No. He didn't regret his choices. Not after Sasuke painstakingly cracked his delusions. Naruto made his choice, it was loud and clear. Kakashi had no place in his heart, that was for sure.</p><p>"Good. Everyone get a good rest, we wake at dawn. You two will meet with Sakura the moment you wake up, okay?" Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded and their eyes met briefly, though Naruto's heart thudded loudly at the intense stare he got. "Naruto, I know you won't wake up on time so you'll sleep with me." Sasuke said loudly, enough for Kakashi to grind his teeth in anger. "Eh? But what about..."</p><p>"That's unnecessary Sasuke. If its punctuality you are worried about, I am just as capable of waking him. Don't worry, the mission doesn't start until practically midnight, we'll have plenty of time." Kakashi said, earning Sasuke an eye-smile that was harsh around the edges. The jounin stood from his slouch and made his way over the the tangled teens and held his hands on his hips, a dangerous threat hovering over the raven haired boy.</p><p>He was feeling hot and cold, confused by his own actions. The only conscious thought he had right now was "Naruto is mine!" Which is silly because he can't claim ownership of a person. That's ridiculous. But anyway he looked at it, that was exactly the case. Sasuke can bite it, because he wasn't relinquishing his stake on Naruto anytime soon.</p><p>"Then it's settled, we can all sleep together. Besides you jerk, you oversleep more than me!" Naruto pouted at Sasuke and pinched his side before removing himself from his hold. He gave Kakashi a shy smile, his breath hitching at the smoldering look he gained in return. What was he mad about?</p><p>"Fine. But you better not hit me while you sleep Naruto. You kicked me enough last night to leave a few bruises." Kakashi sighed, pointing accusingly at Naruto, momentarily forgetting about his lapse of memory. Naruto sucked in his breath in shock and gave him a wide stare. "Wha-we slept together last night? But why?" Sasuke smirked and laid a heavy arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Obviously because you two were on the wrong end of a seal since two days ago. Guess you really did lose your memories huh? That's too bad isn't it Kakashi?" Sasuke said challenging him. He knew Kakashi wouldn't do anything to upset Naruto outright, his guilt would eat him whole.</p><p>Naruto looked between the two and yelled in frustration, comically reminding Kakashi of a certain point in the past when they were accused of dating. "Give me a break! So what if I can't remember. I'll just make new memories so what's the point?" And it clicked then. Kakashi had a chance to start over. Erase the wrong he had done and make sure Naruto never remembered. Yet the thought left a sour taste behind. The question remains however. Could he do it in the end? If Naruto found out the truth would he ever forgive him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jealousy isn't a good look on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto has always been a bit of a cuddler, and Kakashi reaps the benefits. Sasuke gets irked by Sai once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night was torturous for Kakashi, and he probably deserved every second of it. He was used to feeling like this. With a gaping festering wound where his heart should be, riddled with self-loathing and a martyr complex. Just...it's still too soon after Obito. He still hasn't fully let himself let him go, even after all the time that has passed. 'I know it's supposed to hurt...', he thinks, 'But should it hurt this much?' He wants to rub at his chest to bury the pain, but he didn't dare try it, in case he made it worse.</p><p>Kakashi was NOT jealous. Not of Sasuke and definitely not the way Naruto was unconsciously cuddling him in his sleep. He had to stifle the urge to grab Naruto and keep him far away from Sasuke by any means necessary. If he had stumbled upon this scene as any other person he might've found it endearing. But he was not and though Naruto temporarily lost his own set of memories, he himself would never forget. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead against the back of Sasuke's shoulder, grasping a handful of his yukata and Kakashi growled into the night air. He was one second away from switching places with the Uchiha.</p><p>Damn the consequences, he thought when the moon was at its highest in the sky, illuminating Naruto, a frown marring his slender face. He sat up quietly and reached a hand out, gently tracing the curve of his jaw, to rub a thumb against his downturned lips. Kakashi could feel Naruto's hot breath against his fingers when his mouth opened in a silent sigh. Again he heard alarm bells going off in his head, but he never really paid attention to them before, why should he start now.</p><p>He was about to take a big risk in the next few seconds if he didn't get his head out of the clouds. He didn't realize he'd started leaning down until Naruto groaned lightly, Kakashi's name whimpered from his lips. At that the silver haired shinobi froze in place, thinking he might've woke Naruto up but Naruto just rolled over and burrowed himself into Kakashi's petrified form. Kakashi was startled but pleased that Naruto chose to snuggle him instead of Sasuke this time. However Naruto let out a strangled gasp and started thrashing slightly, his entire body trembling.</p><p>He started whispering a mantra of apologies and Kakashi felt as if he were punched straight in his gut. He sat there like a statue for a good portion of the evening, tense and guilt-ridden. He had the perfect opportunity many times to leave or turn Naruto away towards Sasuke or return the gesture. This was his punishment for acting like an asshole to the one person that mattered. He hoped Naruto could try to forgive him in time. He was still learning the path of love. He carefully placed his hand on Naruto's head gently, petting him, soothing the whimpers that fell from the slumbering blonde.<br/>_____</p><p>Dawn approached and Naruto yawned hugging the firm pillow in his arms. He felt sluggish and lethargic, his body refusing to cooperate and open his eyes or move even an inch. He hummed in contented bliss when he noticed the recurring pleasant tingle going down the back of his neck, following the line of his shoulder and then retracing its path back up to ruffle the hair at the base of his head. No wonder he didn't want to move, the sensation felt heavenly, as if he were being caressed by someone. Ha. As if he were lucky enough to have someone even offer it to him. He must still be dreaming.</p><p>His 'pillow' shifted underneath him and he blinked open his eyes in discontent, annoyed at the loss of contact. However what he saw made him freeze immediately in confusion. His arms were wrapped around someone's waist and from what he could see, it wasn't Sasuke's, because the raven was sound asleep, curled away from him and his captive. Even worse, his right arm had slipped under the fabric of their yukata, chasing their body heat. He pleaded with whatever deity was listening that he was NOT holding his former sensei hostage. But luck wasn't in his favor because he deflated at the amused tone in Kakashi's voice when he spoke. It rumbled through his body, echoing loudly where his ear rested on Kakashi's stomach.</p><p>"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Naruto grumbled and nuzzled deeper into his hold on Kakashi without thinking, causing Kakashi's breath to hitch unintentionally. Kakashi tightened his grip in Naruto's hair in a warning and wasn't that a delicious sound that just rumbled through Kakashi, a war of feeling erupting inside of him. "Naruto..." He sighed heavily, swallowing the urge to do <em>something</em>. Instead he was anchored where he sat, Naruto still half a mind away from the situation. "Mmm, hungry..." Naruto' voice was muffled in his rumpled yukata.</p><p>"Ahh? I think breakfast will be ready soon." Kakashi gave a light tug on Naruto's hair, hoping Naruto would take the hint. No such luck, instead he curled tighter around him. Kakashi clicked his tongue when he noticed the childish rebellion. "Naruto." He tried, and still the blonde didn't budge. "<em>Naruto.</em>" He frowned at the unresponsive teen and closed his eyes in exasperation. It seemed that he had fallen back asleep. He lowered his head to Naruto's and growled his name in his ear, pleasantly smiling when the blonde jolted awake at the noise. He smiled with his eyes closed as if he were none the wiser and spoke in a firm but light tone. "Do you mind?"</p><p>Naruto scrambled backwards with heat on his face, flushing when his fingers carved a path dangerously low across Kakashi's hip. He mumbled an apology and sat stupidly as he watched Kakashi stand, stretching his limbs in relief. The front of his yukata gaped open, revealing a scarred chest and toned stomach. His eyes focused on the obvious drool spot suspiciously located on Kakashi's thigh. His eyes widened comically and he covered his face in shock and embarrassment when he noticed the way the fabric pulled awkwardly between Kakashi's legs.</p><p>Kakashi gave Naruto a curious look at the behavior before lowering his gaze towards himself. '<em>Ahh, I see.'</em> He smiled impishly at Naruto's pure response. Then his demeanor shifted, darkening under the sudden realization that Naruto couldn't see the irony in the situation. Naruto hadn't lost his 'innocence' yet. He wanted to savor that feeling again but his guilt harpooned him instead, burying itself deep in his chest. He cleared his throat, lost for words to help the stagnant air. "How about that food?" He tried and was never more grateful of the one track mind of his former student.</p><p>They were both oblivious to the lurking eyes watching them leave the sanctuary of their inn room. Sasuke sighed heavily, roughly pawing at his hair in aggravation. He felt like a nuisance in the duo's atmosphere. Perhaps he should help them instead of deliberately causing mayhem. He couldn't help but feel territorial of his best friend though. He never wanted Naruto to get hurt ever again. And here he was sabotaging something he's been wanting for a while. So much for having his back like a brother, he might as well have stabbed him while he was at it. He numbly got to his feet and resolutely pondered his actions. He was never good with emotions, that was Naruto's forte. But he owed them an apology. How hard could it be to get to two people to accept their feelings for eachother?</p><p>He was following in pursuit of his teammates pondering how he would go about fixing their dilemma when a certain dark haired teammate stepped in his path. He let out a noise of disgust at the interruption, withering at the fake smile adorning Sai's face. "I get the feeling that you're angry. Why is that?" Sasuke scoffed at the statement. What an obvious observation. Sasuke was always angry. He ignored him in response, stepping around him to continue on his path.</p><p>"In one of the books I read recently, it said that sometimes people are angry because they are jealous. Are you <em>jealous </em>Sasuke?" At that Sasuke snarled because what right did Sai have getting into his business. "You know what. I've had enough out of you. I won't hesitate to cut out your tongue you--" he paused in shock when Sai opened his eyes in a glare and leaned into his face. "Do you think that kind of sharp tongue will help you get what you want Sasuke? I don't think you understand how this works." He poked him lightly in chest, right where his heart was located.</p><p>"You--!" Sasuke growled grabbing Sai's hand with a crushing grip angrily. Sai gave him a shrug of the shoulders and easily slipped out of his grasp. His hand was bruised deeply, would surely affect the way his brush strokes were. Sai smiled with his eyes closed as he walked away casually, ignoring Sasuke entirely as he rounded the corner. Sasuke grit his teeth, storming off after him, only to find the corridor empty.</p><p>Sai was starting to get under his skin, and he had way too many things to worry about than that fucking weirdo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. From head to toe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparations are underway and new faces join the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto frowned at the kit put together for them. A small portion of the stuff he had seen plenty of times when they were on long missions, but the rest of the items were completely foreign to him. He picked up a long cylindrical tube and rolled it around in his hand cautiously, as if he were expecting it to explode or something. "Maa, what are you doing over there Naruto? Stop wasting time and start getting ready."</p><p>Kakashi's voice was strained and he looked over to find him being manhandled by his teammate. She had straightened his hair and pinned it to one side with something extremely sparkly and tacky. He was wearing a purple yukata that looked way too bulky. The design was pretty, but with the extra cushion he didn't look right at all.</p><p>At a quick glance Naruto was fooled into thinking Kakashi was somebody else because he was also wearing heavy makeup that highlighted the wrong angles of his face. He wasn't wearing his usual mask either, but hid his face instead with a decorative folding fan. He gave off a very um...interesting air.</p><p>Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused at something he thought he was hallucinating. He swore he already knew what his face looked like, but that was impossible. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Do you have a mole on your chin?" Kakashi tried to hide how he choked on absolutely nothing at the sudden question. He waved the air in front of him and nervously denied it. "Huh? Why are you asking irrelevant questions when we're on a tight deadline here. Hurry up and focus."</p><p>"Hmm? Maybe it's just my imagination and I don't know why but, I could swear you have a mole right there. Oh well." Kakashi tensed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Did that mean Naruto's memories are finally returning? All morning and nothing, not a single thing. But this was a start, and depending on the teen's reaction, Kakashi's doom.</p><p>Naruto himself was dressed in a similar way, though his was obnoxiously pink . Once Sakura was done fussing with Kakashi's hair she turned to run her hands through Naruto's hair a few times too. "I think we can get away with a side tail. Maybe?"</p><p>After a couple minutes she declared herself done and leaned back with a misplaced smile. Naruto was shocked at how he looked. He couldn't recognize himself at all. He hair was swept to one side over his forehead and a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara had been added to his eyes. But what really took him by surprise was how much he hated it. Subtlety wasn't his strong suit but he appreciated it nonetheless. This was much more like clown makeup if anything.</p><p>"Maa, now comes the fun part. You may look...the role, but you have to act like it too. The tricky part is we'll be in a co-ed public setting where nudity will become a problem. You have to ensure that you keep yourself hidden while maintaining character. The best way to do that is to play it modestly. Though I'm sure that won't be too difficult for you, I'd imagine." Naruto frowned at the jab. Was he pointing out that he stilll thought of him as a kid, even when it was this kind of mission?</p><p>"And remember that the water will be laced with very powerful chemicals, enough to knock you out or cause you to lose your inhibitions. It will be extremely dangerous if at any point you lose control of yourself. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded weakly, still not quite getting what he meant by 'inhibitions'.</p><p>"If it gets too risky we will be in serious trouble so we'll be depending on you to save us Sakura." Kakashi said smiling at the other occupant of the room, not that she could see it though. "Speaking of, I have the antidote for you, however..." She sighed and rummaged through her tool pouch, pulling out a syringe with a pale green liquid contained within.</p><p>"However?" Kakashi repeated, worried about her response. He thought it couldn't get any worse. He was dead wrong. "I only had enough evidence to make a single dose. And I'm not sure how effective it'll be. I did the best I could with what I was given but the ingredients weren't anything I've seen before and the sedative has a strange compound that seems to drain a person's chakra. If you guys aren't careful, it could cause exhaustion or..." She trailed off and though it was left unspoken both parties understood what she meant.</p><p>Naruto stood up suddenly and thumped his chest with a brilliant smile. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll finish this mission no sweat!" Kakashi smiled softly in return and sighed in bone deep relief. He thought Naruto would stay caught up in the atmosphere but it seemed he was back to his usual self. Now if only he could do the same. Yet, he didn't know if he could forgive and forget about their little dilemma.</p><p>He still had misgivings about what happened, and then there was Sasuke. He needed to figure things out on that end, especially if he were to continue to try and pursue a relationship with the blonde. He wasn't even sure if he still wanted to, but he knew for a fact he wasn't going down without a fair fight.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find the rest of the team filing into the room with three new faces. <em>Ahh, of course this group would want to be involved. I should've known.</em></p><p>"Oh! Ino, I was wondering where you guys went off to yesterday..." Sakura said as she stood and gave her a friendly hug. She stared at Ino intently, an unspoken coversation seemed to be happening between them. Nothing good Kakashi surmised.</p><p>"Hmm? Sakura...please tell me you don't really expect them to go out there looking like *<em>that</em>* do you? They don't have any appeal to them! In fact they look terrible. It needs more work...No this won't do at all. I need space to work my magic, everybody out!" Ino ushered everyone out, even though they had just walked through the door. But everyone knew not to mess with a determined Ino. And Sakura smirked viciously as she exchanged a nod between the other girl when she closed the door between then.</p><p>"First things first boys, show me those legs! If we want to be passable as a woman, you gotta show some of that skin. Hmm, it's just as I expected, this is unacceptable. Nope, we are starting from scratch. It's a good thing we still have a few hours to fix this mess. I'm almost amazed at how badly this was put together. Alright everything comes off, and of course if it makes you feel better sensei, I'll work on you both seperately."</p><p>After what felt like hours but was really only like thirty minutes, both Naruto and Kakashi were ready. Fresh dewy soft skin adorned with slim fitting yukatas with an <em>asanoha </em>pattern. Natural makeup accentuated the best features of their face and feigned feminine attributes. Ino had a damn good eye for details and the rest of the team was going to be shocked completely at their transformation. She would bet money on it.</p><p>"Before I let everybody back in here, can I be real with you? Naruto, you are a real nice guy and all but...come ooon. Give me something to work with here. You need something more than just looks, you gotta have some <strong><em>oomph</em></strong> you know? You're all stiff and awkward and you're not selling it at all."</p><p>Kakashi huffed at her with silent reproach. Naruto had his own charming personality, he didn't need some kind of act to 'sell' it. But he did agree with her that he was in need of a little guidance in the art of seduction. At least enough to get away without being caught. He watched patiently as Naruto worked through his many expressions. He ended up going with puzzled and embarrassed. How predictable.</p><p>"I'm sorry...? I'm not very good at this kind of thing...do you have any advice to give me? Anything at all will help." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head earning a rough smack on his wrist. "Of course, you don't even have to ask. Try thinking of the person you like. And how you would act if you were with them." With this Ino smiled innocently but Kakashi knew she was up to nothing good. Sakura must've put her up to this. That silly girl.</p><p>Naruto glanced shyly at Kakashi, and thought he was being sneaky about it but found himself wide-eyed when he met Kakashi's amused but irritated gaze. "Go ahead Naruto, why don't you try it with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto swallowed nervously because he remembered the last time they did something similar, he ended up doing something wrong and going home in tears.</p><p>"Maa, no need to worry about it too much Naruto. Remember it's only until the mission is over." Kakashi gave a gentle eye smile, just to ease his nervous tension. Inwardly he was in the same pinch, because damn it she gave them no out with that suggestion.</p><p>"Oh-kay..." Naruto sidled a bit closer towards Kakashi and gave him a side glance while chewing his lip. Despite the anxiety dripping off the blonde in waves Kakashi felt his heart beat faster, knowing full well the meaning behind the action. If only he had his memories....No! He had a chance to make things right and he couldn't get distracted, not yet.</p><p>He kept himself still, but forced himself to at least relax, so Naruto could calm himself down. They weren't yet in a risky situation, so everything would be just fine. He hoped so anyway. Naruto searched for an approving look which he got as a slight nod, before he hesitantly pressed his body as close as he was comfortable with. It came across as a hug, but to Kakashi it was so much more than that. Kakashi keened inwardly at the flush of contact.</p><p>He kept his glee well hidden, keeping a steady eye on Naruto's approaching hand. The teen placed it delicately on Kakashi's knee and the silver-haired nin had to hold his breath at how blazing *<em>hot</em>* that hand was. A memory was conjured forth at the touch and he was reminded of those hands ghosting over his flesh in carnal pleasure. He couldn't hide the sudden exhale, a hiccup in his breathing and Ino gleefully smiled.</p><p>"Okay...let's try a different approach. Kakashi-sensei, do you have any expertise in this area? He might need to be shone how it's done." Kakashi closed his eyes in exasperation. Of course she was trying to torture him, that must be the case. Damn Sakura and her big mouth, she must've gossiped like the drama queen she is.</p><p>"Ahem, Naruto, all you need to do is try to embody your transformation jutsu. You don't need to have the appearance to behave like you normally would when you activate the jutsu. It's all in your mind. It's in the way you hold your body, your mannerisms and things of that nature."</p><p>As soon as Kakashi brought up Naruto's infamous jutsu, something clicked into place inside of Naruto. Almost instantly you could sense a change in the way he presented himself. And though he didn't have the appearance he normally would've, the character was definitely still there. "Mmm, that's all you had to say sensei~." He winked at the end of his sentence, his voice coming out in a purr, causing Kakashi <em>problems. </em>He stood abruptly, ignoring the dissapointed look in Naruto's eyes. "Just do that and you'll be just fine. Ino, let's wrap this up. We don't want to waste anymore time." With a pout, Ino conceded and ushered everyone back inside.</p><p>Within moments chaos ensued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mind over Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto struggles with an inner dilemma. Shoud he be honest or omit the truth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if Naruto was perpetually doing things to unnerve Kakashi. Even though Kakashi knew he had no memory of their previous involvement, he had lingered too close for comfort when all nine shinobi huddled together. Or maybe he was reading too much into it and Naruto wasn't aware how his proximity did things to him, dreadfully wonderful things.</p><p>Like light up a path of fire up his thigh where their legs brushed together through the fabric of their yukatas or how he could practically see the summer sky in his innocent blue eyes. Not to mention the thrilling wake of tingles spreading like wildfire where they touched, probably their chakra trying to complete itself and reinstate the seal. At least that's what he told himself. Otherwise he'd be forced to admit that the blonde made him weak in the knees and his chest full of butterflies because he might be...<em>nevermind</em>.</p><p>Once the group took a step through the threshold everyone but Shikamaru had any kind of reaction. The young Uchiha stared wide-eyed at the blonde with a raucous blush adorning his cheeks. He coughed into his elbow to hide his embarrassing reaction. Maybe he had something hidden there under his rivalry with his childhood teammate. Yet he didn't dare address that any further given the chances were zero to none. He frowned bitterly at the disappointing fact. Perhaps he was doomed to fail at love. Nobody wanted somebody already broken to begin with.</p><p>Sasuke met Kakashi's rage flickering gaze across the room and agreed with himself again. He may have goaded Kakashi too much in the past few days. If he weren't careful he'd probably have his spine ripped out and fed to him in bite sized pieces.</p><p>Ino smirked at the univeral reaction the room was having. "Ino...I dare say you have quite an intriguing set of skills. I can hardly recognize the both of them." Yamato stared in awe at his teammates and held back a flinch when Sakura clicked her tongue angrily. "It's fine I suppose..." Then came a barely distinguishable mumble which had Yamato nervously laughing. "Dunno what was so wrong with what it was before...It wasn't that horrible...always thinks she's better than me, that Ino-pig." She grit her teeth and tried to hold in her irritation in a room full of tension.</p><p>"Alright listen up! There's been a change of plans since we have reinforcements. I'll let Shikamaru explain the details." Yamato said as everyone settled around them quietly. The young intellect sighed impassively before taking up the mantle.</p><p>"So the mission is to infiltrate the shipping yard as soon as possible and rescue the hostages and dissolve the cult. In order to do that Naruto and Kakashi will act as bait to lure us to their secret location. Sakura and Choji will be on standby in case anything goes wrong. Captain Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke will track their movements while Ino and I wait until they give the signal."</p><p>"Once the signal has been given we will restrain any of our opposition as stealthily as possible to give the enemy no chance of expecting a surprise attack. The rest is fairly simple, in my opinion." Shikamaru caught a yawn right at the end of his sentence, shrugging it off before anyone could notice. It was one thing to be casual and nonchalant when he was a lazy shinobi before the war. Now he was an advisor in training. He needed more of a presence than one usually would perceive him as.</p><p>Everyone in the room was in agreement at the plan. Yet Kakashi still felt something wasn't quite right with how the roles were divided. If there were actual women involved, how come they were relying on him and Naruto instead. Granted sure, he didn't feel comfortable having either take his place. But then again, any of the other members could utilize their chakra and perform a transformation. Hell if it were up to him, Naruto and himself would already be back in Konoha recuperating. Seperately might he add. <em>...Or together. Preferably in the same bed.</em> He was still not quite sure how he felt yet. The heart was a fickle thing.</p><p>Something strange was going on and Kakashi had an inkling that his hokage had some part in it. More torture for him. As if being chakra bound to one of his former students and then forcefully ripped apart by said seal wasn't torturous enough. Color him a glutton for punishment since half the reasons why they were in this mess was because he was a self-destructive fool. He could hear it now though, his teammates screaming at him from the heavens. </p><p>
  <em>'<strong>Get a grip Bakashi! Stop persecuting yourself and enjoy your life. Enough wasting it by being stupid.'</strong></em>
</p><p>Naruto frowned. He was sure he remembered something about this. Something that had to do with him being in his female form for a mission. And there was something weird about the way Sasuke was looking at him with a curiously pained expression whenever he thought he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't find the connection though between the day before or now. But he knew he was missing a huge chuck of memory. And along them something <em>important</em>. But his efforts yielded no results.</p><p>He scrunched his brow and went to scrub at his hair not realizing Kakashi was already on the move to stop his hand in its path. The blonde flinched hard at the contact and despite the seal being tampered with and broken, their fingers still magnetized together, though it was barely for moment.</p><p>One wrong move and something might implode. Which is exactly what happened in less than a few seconds after. Naruto's eyes widened and a small whimper came out of his mouth. He remembered a panic inducing amount of previous memories, all causing his brain to short circuit. Kakashi had literally ripped his heart out.</p><p>Naruto tried to hide it in the way he stepped back adamantly from him in embarrassment and dissapointment. He couldn't tell him, that his memories came back. Kakashi seemed content with the way things were progressing afterwards. They even slept together, cuddled until the morning sun rose. The idea made him want to believe that he still had a chance, but he knew Kakashi would definitely prefer the 'innocent' version.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel jealous of himself, and it left him feeling hollow. How was he supposed to compete with that, it's not like he could pretend he didn't remember. <strong><em>Or could he?</em></strong> Suddenly a hand was fanning in front of his face and he looked up with a blank stare at everyone giving him worried and concerned looks. Kakashi wore a stiff expression, a mixture of guilt and longing, as if it pained him to even meet his gaze.</p><p>"Ahh?" He sounded, asking the room for an explanation and Yamato gave him the answer he was looking for. "We leave in twenty minutes. Gather any necessities and we will meet back here when you're ready." Yamato waved them off and Naruto all but ran out of the room to go back to his luggage. It was hard considering he was wearing platform geta but he still managed not to trip despite himself.</p><p>He searched the room for what he was looking for and found Kakashi's tool pouch sitting unattended on his bed. He carefully plucked <em>Makeout Tactics</em> from the bag and tucked it securely into his obi. He needed leverage just in case Kakashi decided to make a scene when he noticed that Naruto's memory returned. He wouldn't put it past him to find out sooner rather than later. He heard footsteps approaching and he quickly went back to his bed to shuffle through his camping pack.</p><p>Kakashi opened the door alone and clicked the door shut behind him. He eyed Naruto warily before turning to his things and sighing. He moved gracefully, as if he were gliding on silk. The movement like an enchanting dance.</p><p>Naruto was frozen in place, a strong sense of longing hit him and he pined for the man across the room. He was only a few feet away but it seemed like there were miles upon miles of vast open space between them. A rift torn open, seperating the two from eachother like dangling a treat in front of him cruelly.</p><p>Eventually, he'd have to come to terms with the fact that sensei didn't want him. Nor did he entertain the thought that maybe Naruto could be seen as a dependable adult instead of a useless child. Naruto jumped at the slight pressure on his shoulder looking into indistinguishable grey eyes.</p><p>"It's time Naruto."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Don Juan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They've reached paradise but who is this devil that has set his eyes on Naruto?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the inn was quiet for the most part. Everyone knew that their roles were to hide within the shadows so only Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura remained. Naruto kept sending Kakashi furtive glances as if he could tell the jounin was watching him secretly. He was starting to think he had made a horrible mistake on his part earlier, when he assumed the worst of the older teen. Maybe he was too hasty in his assumption and honestly, being jealous was new to him.</p><p>Naruto and Sakura were whispering back and forth and Kakashi had to use restraint not to eavesdrop on whatever didn't reach his ears. Yet when words morphed into a conversation about his memory he became very tense, fearing the worst. '<em>Sakura better not tell him anything!' </em>So he decided to change the subject, guilt piercing him deep in his subconscious.</p><p>"So Sakura...you've been spending an awful lot of time with our team leader haven't you." He felt a chill crawl up his spine when two spikes in chakra came from his left. <em>How</em> c<em>urious...</em></p><p>Sakura immediately became flustered and red in the face. "I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about sensei." She stuttered out her answer feigning innocence but Kakashi was skeptical. "Maa...I see." Naruto gave him a weird look over his shoulder grimacing as if he were in pain but Kakashi ignored it in favor of the sudden whispering around them.</p><p>"--re they? Are they some kind of upper class? They look so distinguished! The silver haired one is definitely a beauty. Maybe they're from a distinguished family?" All of the tourists were watching them with awe and thankfully Ino let Kakashi keep his mask otherwise his flushed face would be exposed for all to see.</p><p>He knew he wasn't ugly per say but he was self conscious about the scars he recieved in battles, as well as the blemish near his mouth. In his mind's eye, he much preferred Naruto's physique, charming and most of all, unblemished save for the scars on his cheeks. He frowned under his mask, torn between the urge to scream in frustration or continue being stubborn and letting his worries fester.</p><p>"Ahh! I can see the onsen!" Sakura said in a mixture of excitement and anxiety. There it was, just past a large gathering of people. A brilliant red roof with gold statues adorning it. In fact the entire building was littered with gold ornaments and one could practically feel luxurious just looking at it. Kakashi now understood why it was the most popular attraction in the Land of Steam. It looked like a castle fit for the wealthiest feudal lord. And it was also putting the rest of the buildings in shame. It looked like something out of a fantasy, an otherworldy gate to another dimension.</p><p>Naruto whistled beside him and he had to agree, it felt almost like a reward. Well deserved, especially after everything he had been through lately. But then he remembered the mission and let out a stifled sigh. He would have to make do, the mission came first of course, no complaints would make it past his lips.</p><p>Too soon they were being ushered through large ornate doors and immediately Kakashi was on his guard. He detected a faint sweet aroma drifting around them and his mind became foggy as it supplied him with incense as the answer. The mission had already started seconds after their geta clad feet hit the sparkling marble floor.</p><p>The interior glittered with even more gold, and two looming jade dragon statues hovered over them, the feral look chiseled in their eyes giving a threatening air. Naruto gulped at the statues and yelped in suprise clutching onto Kakashi's shoulder in a panic. "D-did that statue just move?" He whispered into Kakashi's ear and it made the silver haired nin pause. He knew Naruto had a fear for the supernatural. He might just be imagining things, yet...He had to admit the statues put him on edge as well.</p><p>Footsteps clicked on the glassy floor and all three heads turned to find a well dressed man flaunted by multiple women wearing elaborate, flowing kimonos that draped from their shoulders. Kakashi had an inkling that this man was their target. He seemed suspicious enough.</p><p>"Welcome to <em>The Red Garden </em>ladies. How wonderful it is that you've graced us with a visit. I will be your escort this lovely evening. You may call me Ryuki." He stalked forward until he was standing before Naruto. He flashed him a smirk, probably meant to be charming but it gave Kakashi a shiver of disgust. The blonde stood unaware of the sudden danger he was in, letting the man grasp his hand and bring his hand up to his lips for a brief kiss on his knuckles. The action made Kakashi feel violent and he had to hold his rage at bay, lest he compromise the mission. He clenched his fists, hiding them in his long sleeves.</p><p>"My my, what a pretty thing you are! Please my lady, what may I call you?" All eyes were on Naruto who gulped at the sudden attention. He was quiet for a tense moment and when he did speak, it was in a sweet voice. He coyly spoke, testing the waters of his feminine personality. "Hehe, do you tell all the girls that? I bet you do Ryuki-sama. You're teasing me aren't you?" He ended the questions with a playful pout, giving off a cute expression.</p><p>Kakashi had just about had it and while he knew it was an act and Naruto wasn't flirting with the strange man intentionally, his blood was boiling. "I don't mean to tease, my lady. I am simply mesmerized by your radiance. Please, won't you tell me your name?" At this point he was still holding Naruto's hand hostage. Naruto flicked his gaze to the right, meeting the hostility in Kakashi's presence. He must've misinterpreted what he saw because instead of backing away, he leaned into Ryuki dramatically. "Ryuki-sama!" He squealed in delight and peered up at the pale haired man with shimmering eyes. To anyone else watching it looked as if Naruto had been officially charmed off his feet.</p><p>Kakashi stared in horror wanting nothing more than to rip Naruto out of that man's arms. He grit his teeth <em>hard</em> accidentally nipping himself in the process. The taste of blood invaded his senses and it gave him the courage to move forward. He let venom guide his tongue when he spoke. "While I'm sure we're all quite enchanted, we came here to relax. We'd like to stay for the night, to explore everything <em>The Red Garden</em> has to offer, <em>Ryuki-san</em>."</p><p>Ryuki blinked over at Kakashi and immediately he felt his hackles rise. A leer painted his face in a perverted smirk. "Ahhh, what fire you have dear. Of course I didn't forget about you, that stunning shade of silver brings out the depth of your eyes. You're like a goddess, brilliant and refined. It's quite a pleasure to meet you." He snatched Kakashi's hand and brought it to hip lips in greeting. And it took all of his strength not to deck him right there and then. He masked his disgust with an overwhelming amount of control.</p><p>"I assure you Ryuki-san, the pleasure is all <strong><em>mine</em>."</strong> His lilting voice was overly saccharine, just a hint of murderous intent could be heard under the faux layers of demure pleasantness. He gripped a little too tightly on the hand in his grasp, delighting in the grimace it forced from the man. He pulled his hand out away rubbing it in dismay. "What strength you have." He chuckled nervously and turned towards Sakura.</p><p>"Why you're quite...dashing aren't you, that shade of crimson really brings out your eyes, darling." He made to do the same gesture he had done on the other two but Sakura was not having it. She snubbed him instead, with her arms crossed, unimpressed at his behavior. He chuckled nervously again to hide his embarrassment and instead clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Well then, where would you like me to escort you tonight? Perhaps you'd like to partake in our tea ceremony in our abundant garden? Or have a feast in the finest dining hall our esteemed establishment has to offer? Or would you like to enjoy our many refreshing onsens, that will leave you feel rejuvenated and invigorated. Please take your time to decide, my ladies."</p><p>The three of them exchanged a look and nodded leaving Sakura to give him their answer. "I'm starving! But a nice bath does sound amazing. I heard that you're very famous for your onsens?" Ryuki smiled mischievously at the mention of their most popular feature.</p><p>"Of course we are. Here at <em>The Red Garden</em> you can experience a range of different unique waters aimed for beautiful women such as yourselves. There are some that leave your skin feeling as soft as a fresh petal, and some that leave you feeling ten times younger, though you ladies hardly need it. I would recommend the tonic bath if I may, it's carbonated water and minerals feels divine on the skin. It also leaves you calm and relaxed, taking your stress and melting it away."</p><p>"We'll try that one then, I guess." Sakura shrugged and nodded at her teammates. If he suggested it that must mean that is the more dangerous hot spring to bathe in. The one they poisoned heavily with tranquilizers and aphrodisiacs. Kakashi could already see through his trap. Seems things were escalating  quickly.</p><p>"Excellent choice. Please, right this way." They followed suit but before they turned the corner a parade of other guests slithered by them suddenly, Sakura disappearing from view.</p><p>Not good.</p><p>Kakashi and Naruto hid their panic well, and kept their eyes forward, locked onto their escort nervously.</p><p>Who knew what would happen once they opened Pandora's Box.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>